The Ryokofu Invasion!
by KakeruTamaki
Summary: Sequel to Mirror Image: The host club pay their friends the 'SP' a surprise visit. But with nowhere to stay and Tamaki trying to give a reluctant Narumi love advice, will it be utter pandemonium or pure peril?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again to those of you who have read my previous works and hello for the first time to those of you who are new to my fan fictions! This is the sequel to 'Mirror Image' so I'd like to do some self-promotion and recommend you read that first if you haven't already done so… For those of you who can't be bothered to, or have already read it…here's a quick re-cap.**

**The S.P were invited to Ouran to do some makeovers on their guests…they all noticed how similar they were ie Mori and Ken, Kazuhiko and Kyouya, Iori and Tamaki, Haruhi and Kiri…blah blah blah! Not much happened…really….there wasn't a specific plot line per se…stuff happened including Kiri pretending to be a guy named 'Shou', a thunder storm, both Narumi and Tamaki spazzed and argued a lot and finally they all realised how nice it could be if they were friends! This fanfic takes place six months later when the host club pays the Ryokofu students a surprise exchange visit. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS I kinda imagine the teachers to be like those in S.S Astro...Not read it?..READ IT!**

**...Teacher's lounge, Ryokofu High...**

"Hatori-sensei! I heard from Arai-sensei that there were some Ouran exchange students coming here for a week! Is that true?" It was eight thirty and the teachers were planning last minute lessons before the day began.

"Why so surprised, Bisco-sensei?"

"Well, it's Ouran! I understand why the S.P members went to them, they were _asked _to go and god only knows what would happen if you refuse Ouran academy anything! But why would they ask to come _here_? It's not as if Ryokofu particularly has anything to offer such prestigious students." Before the young sports teacher could question her senior any more, she noticed that a girl had been standing in the doorway for quite some time…obviously waiting for a teacher's assistance with something. "Yes? What is it Koshiba? My, you're at school early for once!"

"I have my first payment for the class trip next month." Kiri said blankly.

"Ah! Yes, please just leave it on my desk. I'll mark your name off the list later." Kiri did as she was told and proceeded to leave the teachers in peace. As she slid the door neatly behind her, she thought momentarily about the afore mentioned school she had overheard her teachers talking about. Ouran. Now where had she heard that name before?

***

Tamaki Suoh stepped out and into the dazzling sunlight, stretching his arms wide about his head. A three hour car drive was not his idea of a pleasant morning but the fact that it was at his request cancelled out the negatives entirely. He looked up at the refreshing azure sky and took a deep breath of the fresh air so that it filled his lungs, he felt completely at peace. The birds tweeted contentedly in the light breeze and the trees gently rustled their green leaves.

"This part of the country is so beautiful, Kyouya! I wonder why we don't come more often." He turned and said to his dark haired and spectacled friend as he too stepped from the sheik black stretch limo.

"The fact of the matter is, Tamaki, that we simply don't have enough time." Kyouya joined Tamaki several paces from where the car rested and looked up into the sky too. "Yet we may as well make the most of it while it lasts." He grinned knowingly.

"While what lasts Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi ducked out of the car, in doing so, bumping her head on the frame. "Ow..." She, for once, was wearing a short, pale yellow dress that cut off just above her knees, underneath she wore black leggings (She _was_ still Haruhi after all) and a pair of black sandals with small sunflowers attached to each buckle.

"Oh! Haruhi! The more I see you in that outfit the cuter you get!" Tamaki jumped forward, arms flailing.

"Hold it right there boss!"

"That's quite clearly sexual harassment"

"And the week hasn't even started properly yet" The twins said the last part in unison, holding Tamaki back by the arms so that, try as he might, he could not rush to hug his 'daughter'.

"You devils, you! Let me hug my daughter!" He growled angrily, teeth gnashing like a bear trap.

"Come on, Tama-chan." Honey said, jumping energetically from the car. "Don't get angry! We all think that Haru-chan looks cute too y'know!" He giggled innocently.

"Hm." Mori agreed in his usual way, as he joined the others in the sunlight.

"Look at this beautiful spectacle, men! Does it not make you want to sing?!" Tamaki brushed off the previous conversation and the Hitachins who were still clinging to his elbows and spun back to face the way the sun shone.

"Hey Milord!" The twins chorused.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked as he looked up at the neat, red-bricked building before them.

"We've just noticed something cool!" The twins said automatically.

"What?"

"Their school is smaller than your house!" Hikaru and Kouru laughed.

"Ah! You're right! Commoners really do know the best way to conserve space! We must pay close attention to detail, gentlemen! This will be an exchange project to remember! Camera's ready?! Then let us proceed!"

"You guys, don't you think that Narumi-san and Ochiai-san would be offended if they heard you talking about their school like this?"

"Dont be a spoilsport Haruhi! Let's go!" And with that, the host club marched boldly through the gates of Ryokofu high, unaware of the delights in store for them in the weeks to come...


	2. Chapter 2

**I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter...hopefully you'll work out why...**

"The colours, the shapes, the sizes  
The yummiest of all these prizes  
I'll eat them all up  
With just one big gulp  
Just watch as the pile of sweets rises!

There's pocky and gummy bears  
There's salad but who really cares?  
Why eat all your greens  
When there's jelly beans?  
And snacking is good when in pairs!

And chocolate is good for your heart  
I think that all food is like art  
It's made to taste great  
So why sit and wait?  
Just eat up that strawberry tart!"

Kei sang to himself in the SP clubroom, as he sat on his own at lunch, waiting for Naru-naru and Ochiai. And guess what? He was snacking. He just began to munch on a packet of reeses pieces as Narumi came in, crashing the door into the wall as he slammed it open.

"I hate this damn school! Cut my hair Narumi-san! Pick me for your next time attack Narumi-sempai! URGH! I need a holiday!" Narumi marched over to his seat at the far corner of the club room and sat down on it so violently he nearly fell off it again.

"You just had a holiday. And they're just excited to see you back again after the half-term break." Ochiai commented neutrally as he wandered into the room in a businessman-like fashion and set down his laptop. "I thought you'd be glad to be surrounded by your fan girls again."

"Yeah, right!" Narumi scoffed. "I'd rather be surrounded by millions of mussy-heads!" Although intentionally, Narumi had meant that as an insult to Kiri, Ochiai took a moment to imagine that particular predicament *Ochiai's mind theatre*(....Just kidding! That's Tamaki's! ).

"No one would ever get anything done..." He thought aloud to himself.

"What?" Narumi snapped.

"If there were millions of Koshiba-sans...her laziness might rub off on people..." Narumi raised an eyebrow at his friend, and then leant back in his chair, apparently his momentary stress had worn off.

"I need to go and see Bisco-sensei in the teacher's lounge in about ten minutes..." Narumi informed the other two SP members.

"Oh really? What for?" Kazuhiko questioned, curious.

"Dunno. She said it was about the 'exchange project', but I don't remember putting my name down for anything like that, she left before I could ask her anything else." Narumi ran a slender hand through his golden brown hair and sighed. "I need to practice but there's no point in starting if I have to leave again in ten minutes. I'm just gonna get a drink from the vendors and go see her early, the sooner this is over with the better." Narumi stood up reluctantly and headed for the door. "I'll see you guys in English." He wandered down the corridor towards the cafeteria, and the corridor beyond it where the three vending machines sat and hummed jovially to themselves. He inserted his coins and pressed the button. Orange juice! The last one! He always felt so lucky when he got the last one! He smirked to himself as he turned back towards the teacher's lounge and bumped into a short something that had been stood behind him.

"Watch it Naru-naru."

"M...Mussy-head?!" Kiri looked up at him, emotionless. Narumi pulled himself together. "I have to go to the teacher's lounge! I don't have time to stand and chat!" He said, self-importantly as he made to walk off. He looked behind him as he came to halfway down the corridor and noticed Kiri do something unusual. Strawberry juice? Did she even like that? Erk! Why was she walking back towards him?! He moved his gaze to in front of him and carried along his path to see Bisco-sensei, to his surprise, Kiri caught up with him.

"Are you following me?" Narumi said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Why would I do that? It just so happens that I also have to go to the teacher's lounge. I think she accidentally put me down for an exchange project or something." Kiri said, more to herself than Narumi.

"How could you be stupid enough to get put down for an exchange project 'accidentally'" Narumi scoffed, although secretly praying that he would be able to talk to Bisco-sensei after Kiri had left. He couldn't believe that he was turning out to be as slow and possibly forgetful as she was. They walked the rest of the way in silence and as they neared the staff-room a bustling, busy and noisy sound seemed to permeate from within it. They door slid open to reveal a sight that made Narumi drop his juice just inside the door (luckily it was yet to be opened) and pull a face of clear shock mingled with annoyance. Kiri's face broke into one of those seldom seen smiles and she wandered forward to greet the friend she had not seen in six months.

**Please review! (I'm aiming for 3 a chapter... so every little helps!) And if there's anything you have questions about; me as the author, me as a person or about the story itself, please ask any questions within the reviews and I will try to answer all of them (unless I deem them too personal...hehe)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Enjoy the latest instalment of ....'The Ryokofu Invasion!'**

We opened the door and found...a loud and noisy group of idiots I hoped I'd never see again!

Narumi stepped back, horror wiped over his face. He'd just escaped that crazy buffoon! He did not want to be told that he had to spend another week with him...then again, it was better than being signed up to an exchange program he wasn't aware of...or was it? Would he rather have been shipped overseas than face this group of misfits again?

"NARUMI-KUN!" Tamaki Suoh ran forwards, arms splayed and flailing. "It's been too long!" Narumi stepped aside not a moment too soon, and Tamaki landed flat on his face where Narumi had just stood in the doorway. He lay on the floor in shock for several seconds before standing, twirling accompanied by a tumult of rose petals and smiling in a relaxed way, back at the 'friend' who had just dodged him. "Why of course! I forgot that you don't really like human contact." Tamaki grinned.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Without telling us?!" Narumi spat. Tamaki looked taken aback.

"Aren't you utterly thrilled to see us?" Tamaki's face dropped as he saw that Narumi did not look impressed. "I was sure that you'd be delighted..." His head bowed and he fell silent, he traipsed quietly across the room and stood silently behind Kyouya.

"Naru-naru's just a little shocked, that's all." Kiri smiled over her orange juice...Narumi's mind clicked...her _orange_ juice? _ORANGE JUICE?! _Narumi looked at the floor around him. A carton of strawberry juice lay just inside the door.

"MUSSY-HEAD! You stole my orange juice!" He roared.

"Hold on a second Narumi-sempai!" Haruhi said, stepping in front of Kiri so that the flames pouring from Narumi's mouth would not reach her. "She had that juice when she came in!"

"NO SHE DIDN'T! She had strawberry juice! I dropped my _orange_ juice as I came in the door and she must've switched them around!" The host club members looked confusedly at the fuming Narumi.

"It's just juice, Naru-chan." Honey smiled innocently. "You might like strawberry flavour! And if you don't, I'll have it!" He giggled. Narumi glared at him to which Honey cowered. Mori lifted him onto his shoulders in protective response.

"I don't think that that would be the best solution, Mitskuni." Mori recommended. It was at this point where the host club members, as well as Kiri were saved from facing any more of Narumi's wrath. Bisco sensei stepped forward.

"Koshiba-san, Narumi-san. Please look after the students in the same year as you for the remainder of the day! Morinozuka-san, Hanninozuka-san? I'll see if I can find someone to accompany you to the top class. Lessons start again in five minutes, I trust you'll all be sensible?" Bisco sensei smiled and nudged her glasses up her nose. "Now, stop cluttering up the staff room and show our guests around!" She shepherded the students from the faculty room and slipped the door shut behind them.

"Follow me." Narumi moaned. Dejected. Gesturing that Tamaki and Kyouya should follow him. They marched down the north side of the corridor and out of sight. Kiri turned to her assigned classmates.

"It's good to see you again." She said, although not convincingly. "This way. Ah. I just realised. You'll get to meet Kanako and Tarotard!" Kiri began to walk a little faster and led Kouru, Hikaru and Haruhi to her classroom. When they entered the room, everyone already gathered for the next lesson looked around and began to mutter. What was Koshiba-san, the most un-sociable person doing, showing new students around? Kiri showed the three guests where they could sit, then seated herself and said nothing more.

"err...Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"What?"

"Do you not think it's weird?" Kouru continued.

"That when she was at Ouran she was really popular, but here..."

"She's a total nobody!" The twins questioned. Haruhi looked at them, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, she did put on an act for us at Ouran. Maybe she's just better at _pretending_ to be a boy than she _is_ at being a girl?" She suggested. Kouru whispered in his brother's ear.

"Sounds like someone else we know." Hikaru smiled. How right he was. Haruhi wouldn't even dress like a girl if her father hadn't packed her suitcase for her.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Haruhi interrogated.

"Oh, nothing." Kouru grinned, cheekily.

"Nothing at all." Hikaru mirrored his brother's actions. Haruhi leant back in her chair and took in the room around her. Haruhi was reminded a lot of her old middle school. The old desks and chairs, the whitewashed walls, everything seemed so familiar. She looked out of the classroom door and out into the corridor beyond, the bell had just rung and students were rushing to and fro. Several were making their way into the room.

A plain looking boy with dark hair walked through the door, looked directly at her and seemed to do a double-take. He then looked at Kiri, then back at Haruhi.

"Hey, Tarotard!" Kiri called across the room. His response surprised the whole room...

"Kiri-chan,is this...Haruhi Fujioka?" He walked the back of the room and stood in front of Haruhi's desk. "It's been a long time but, do you remember me? Fujioka-kun?" He stood there awkwardly. Hikaru began to anger where he sat...

**What is the connection between Haruhi and Tarotard?! Why does Hikaru seem so pissed? Find out in the next chapter.....4! *spooky***


	4. Chapter 4

**The last few months have not been great for me, those of you who read 'Mirror Image?' will know that one of the chapters is dedicated to a friend of mine who passed away in a road accident. This time I would like to dedicate the chapter to a lovely girl by the name of Nikki who was a good friend of mine, fifteen years old and died of internal bleeding in the early hours of the morning. God bless you honey and I know you're in a better place now.**

Kiri stared blankly from Haruhi to Tarotard and pursed her lips together. She was confused to say the least. The first reason was that Tarotard did not talk to girls except herself and Kanako unless it was to say 'sorry' in the corridors for walking into them. Secondly, she was sure that Haruhi had never been to this part of the country before and she knew for a fact that Tarotard had lived here his entire life.

Haruhi leant back in her chair and looked at Taro with a look of utter concentration. It was as if she recognised him but didn't know where from.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you'd forgotten me, it's not as if we met on the best terms' Taro laughed uncomfortably. "It was my cousin, you see, that's how we met..." Haruhi sighed and made a noise similar to that of a surprised ghost. She had remembered.

"The gum-boy's cousin!" She exclaimed. "You were the guy looking after the boy who put gum in my hair over a year ago!" She said, smiling. Hikaru looked from one to the other, looking somewhat relieved.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm really sorry. I tried to stop him but, well, he's a bit of a rebel for one so young. You didn't have to cut your hair because of it, did you?" He asked, eyeing her somewhat short hairstyle.

"Initially, yeah. But I like it better this way, that's why I kept it." Haruhi said encouragingly, so as not to worry him. Tarotard heaved a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank goodness." He grinned at her one last time before taking his seat.

"So if it weren't for this guy's cousin..." Kouru whispered to his brother,

"We might never have encountered Haruhi in the same way..." Hikaru trailed off. The brothers looked at each other. Small world, their eyes seemed to say.

*

Tamaki peered around the room contentedly. He loved how small and entirely cute the desk was. How rustic it seemed, it even had REAL graffiti on it! How often does _that_ happen, he wondered to himself. As he took in nearly every inch of the table, he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Will you stop doing that?! We're in the middle of class and people are starting to give you weird looks!" Narumi hissed from his seat.

"Oh, sorry!" Tamaki said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "It's just so...realistic!" He beamed excitedly.

"It's a desk!" Narumi said incredulously. "OF COURSE IT'S REALISTIC! We're in a bloody school for goodness sake! What the hell is your problem?!" Narumi stood from his seat in annoyance and stormed his way out of the room, complaining as he went. "You rich people are so blooming irritating!" Tamaki rushed after him, called a quick apology to the teacher in charge that looked dazedly back at him, and rushed after the grumpy Narumi.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Narumi-kun." Tamaki said, sensitively. Narumi spun around.

"What I don't understand," Narumi began "Is how you're always so damn happy!" He growled. Tamaki sensed that this was not just about him examining the table... "You live as if you don't have a care in the world! How the hell do you get anything done with that attitude?!" Tamaki understood.

"You don't know how to relax, do you?" He asked sincerely. "You always put every fibre of your concentration and energy into everything." He smiled sadly. No wonder he was always so tense. No wonder casual, laid back people like Koshiba-san irritated him, and attracted him so much. Narumi looked at Tamaki in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" He asked. "You think I'm pissed because I'm not laid back enough?!" He snarled. Tamaki leant against the window that looked across the school courtyard.

"Yes, I do. You need a holiday." Tamaki's mind was churning. He sensed one of his fantastic master plans (or not so-fantastic) coming up. Narumi turned Tamaki's words over in his head.

"I've just had a holiday!" He argued.

"But did you relax?" Tamaki asked, knowing the answer that he was going to get.

"Of course I did!" Bull's eye.

"So, you took at least two hours a day for yourself, you spent time with your friends? You took time off from practicing your hairstyling?"

"What is this? An interrogation?!" Tamaki gazed at Narumi with his bold, blue eyes.

"Come on, Narumi-kun. We're going out." Tamaki began to walk slowly down the corridor. He didn't care that there was another hour of school left; this was for the greater good. Narumi watched his back, and for some reason. A completely unknown reason. He followed him.

"So...where are we going?" Narumi asked as they reached the front gate.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Tamaki laughed awkwardly. "I have no idea where anything is in this part of the country." Narumi's vein twitched in irritation. Even at cheering people up, this guy was a pain in the ass.


	5. Chapter 5 NarumiTamaki CHAOS!

**I just re-read chapter four and realised how British Narumi sounds! I apologise for my Britishness! It just seems to seep out sometimes...if you're thinking 'how did he sound British?' just look at the bit where Narumi says "Of course it's realistic! We're in a bloody school!" and there's also something about "Blooming rich people"...It may just be me but....if you imagine Narumi talking in an English accent it makes him oh so much more scary! (and slightly camp...) Anyway...enough about Britain! How are things on your side of the water? The Isle of Man is very...well...cold. Sorry for talking a load of crap...on with the show...**

"OH! A theme park! Ah, look! A supermarket! I wonder if I should get some freebies for Haruhi... WOW! A book store! A real old, crummy, rundown bookstore! I bet you could get a leather bound volume for less than ten thousand yen! Wow! A pet store! It's not as posh as the one I bought Antoinette from though...but it's still awesome!" Tamaki was rushing from one side of the street to another, taking in every inch, absorbing every detail, consuming each morsel of imagery he could muster. Narumi was walking slowly and steadily along the pavement, attempting to stay calm and rational, attempting not to lose his patience. Attempting but failing.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN AND SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" He yelled across the road, as Tamaki narrowly avoided being hit by a delivery van as he ran to look into a cookery shop window. Tamaki sauntered leisurely back to where Narumi stood twitching.

"I'm so sorry! This is all just so exciting!" He laughed casually. "I was hoping I'd get to speak to you a bit more while I was here but my head seems to be running away with itself, huh?" Tamaki leant back against a shop window, hands in his jean pockets. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply then opened them again. "Ok." He said, relaxed. "Where do you want to go, Narumi-kun?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

"Let's just go to the salon, I can show you around and get some practice done while I'm at it." Narumi suggested, beginning to trek in the direction of the 'Salon de Narumi'.

"No no no!" Tamaki protested. "This afternoon is supposed to be about relaxing! You can relax if you're working! That's just counterproductive!" Narumi didn't expect him to understand. The Suoh family probably already had Tamaki's future laid out for him. Narumi lived and breathed hair styling. It _was_ his relaxation. He was never as calm and collected as when he held those scissors in his hand, but he still needed to practice. The more he put his mind to designing and making beautiful hair a reality, the more inspired he was to carry on with it. But Tamaki was not going to understand that.

"Fine. Let's just get a coffee or something." He gave up. After all, the sooner he 'relaxed' the sooner he could get rid of the Suoh boy.

"So..." Tamaki began, as soon as his creamy latte had arrived. "How have things been going with you and Koshiba-san? Not great judging by your outburst about juice this morning." Tamaki leant back in his chair. Narumi wished he'd stayed in school. Great, just what he needed. Another person under the impression that he had feelings for that Mussy-head.

"Listen up, Tamaki..!" He began. "I do not have, nor have I ever had any feelings for that un-cute drag!" Tamaki gasped at Narumi's outburst.

"How can you call such a cute girl and 'un-cute dog'?! I thought I taught you to treat all ladies as beautiful maidens!" Tamaki questioned, appalled.

"I didn't say 'dog'! I said 'drag'!" He argued. "And what gives you the right to lecture me, or give me advice?" Narumi growled over his black coffee.

"Because!" Tamaki ginned. "As a father it's my duty to make sure that you succeed in all your endeavours!" Narumi raised an eyebrow.

"So you're my dad now?" He questioned, incredulously. "I've already got one failure of a father, I don't need another." Narumi clunked his mug onto the table and stood, then proceeded to walk moodily from the building. He made it several streets away before turning into an empty alley and dialling his phone.

"Kazu- er, hey. Are you home? ...Yeah...Ok then, never mind. I'll see you tomorrow." Why was his best friend busy all the time?! He was no good at this at all. Narumi looked up into the grey sky. Why was he always landed with the problem children? He knew that he needed to go back and find Tamaki so that he didn't get lost in an unknown place, but he didn't want him to bombard him with all those questions and to force things upon him which he hadn't even thought about himself. He most certainly didn't want to be told how to deal with Mussy-head. Sure he'd asked about how not to get itchy and nervous around girls the last time he and Tamaki had met but he didn't specify a particular girl. Narumi slid his hand over the course brick wall he was leant against.

"NARUMI! THERE YOU ARE!" Narumi groaned, Tamaki had spotted him and began running in his direction."I'm sorry! I won't bug you again but please!" He begged, kneeling at Narumi's feet. "Show me the way back to school so I can talk to Haruhi! Kyouya called me and apparently she's met up with a figure from her past! What am I going to do if my little girl leaves me all alone and decides to move to this part of the country?!" Tears started to well in his eyes. Narumi clenched his teeth together.

"Fine. Follow me." He led Tamaki down the busy streets and in the direction they had ventured from not half an hour before, all the while thinking; if Haruhi is his 'daughter' and he seems to like her a lot, and I mean _like_ her. _WHY DOES THAT MAKE ME HIS SON?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN FOR ME?!_ These posh kids really freak me out.

**Hope you enjoyed...don't just wait for the next chapter... leave me a review!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Something awful was brought to my attention through a review this week...I'VE BEEN MISSPELLING KAORU! I keep calling him Kouru instead of Kaoru! This is utterly disgraceful! I have disgraced the good name of Otaku! Thank you to ohshc_fan for bringing this issue to my attention and I apologise for my sloppiness! You will be glad to know that from now on his name will be spelt correctly! Ah well...too late now I guess... Oh! And Merry Christmas! **

Narumi's teeth gnashed and slashed and grinded and growled. Kyouya looked at his reaction and smiled in a mildly amused way.

"I didn't say that he was a particularly important figure from her past, Tamaki. I just said that she met up with someone she met a year ago. You made the rest of the story up on your own." Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to Haruhi. "Don't you think Tamaki's overreacting just a little bit?" He said annoyingly calmly, much to Tamaki's frustration.

"HOLD UP, KYOUYA!" Tamaki called, irritated. "It's not my fault that your phone call was so cryptic! Who in this entire cast would be surprised if Haruhi met up with someone from her past? Every time that such an event occurs in the Manga or Anime, big problems seem to occur! Why shouldn't I have been worried?!" He panted. He had said this all so fast that the various club members had to think for a few moments to digest his words.

"Hey sempai! That's only happened once and it wasn't that much of a problem!" Haruhi sulked. "It was only a problem because of the way Hikaru reacted! It wasn't Arai's fault!" Hikaru seemed surprised and slightly hurt by Haruhi's sudden attack.

"Hey! It's not my fault he suddenly showed up in Karuizawa and wanted you all to himself!" He defended himself, although somewhat poorly.

"Hey, calm down Hikaru!" Kaoru said, putting his hand gently on his brother's shoulder. The S.P members all suddenly found themselves in the midst of an Ouran argument. Tamaki was angry at Kyouya, Haruhi was angry and Hikaru and Tamaki, Hikaru was angry at Haruhi and Tamaki and Kaoru was trying his hardest to calm them all down. Honey and Mori stood and watched. Honey had a concerned look on his face, Mori an uninterpretable frown.

"Hey, Kazu...do you think we should say something?" Narumi asked his friend, giving a confused look towards the group of squabbling rich kids.

"I think it's best for them to sort this out for themselves." He smiled maliciously. Was their anger really that amusing for him?

"Right! I'm sick of this!" Hikaru snarled at Haruhi. "Just tell us where the hotel is, I'm going to stay there until you can admit that it was _Arai's_ fault!" He spat.

"I don't know where the hotel is! Tamaki did all the arrangements!" Haruhi growled back. Tamaki froze where he stood and began to sweat.

"You didn't book us a hotel did you?" Kyouya said darkly to his friend. Tamaki turned slowly to face him and shook his head apologetically.

"That's just great!" Hikaru bellowed. "So we're stuck in this crummy excuse for a town with nowhere to stay?!"

"Hold up!" Narumi joined the fray. "Just because you're pissed off doesn't mean you can bad-mouth anything you like! Get over yourself!"

"Whoa! What's with all the extreme anger over here?" Billy had just walked through the school gates and over to the crowd of Ouran and Ryokofu-ers. His question was met with an uproar of voices, all trying to make their complaints heard. "Ok! Ok! I get the picture! First off, why don't you all calm down?! Second, get over all this 'he did this and she said that' malarkey! It's all in the past. And thirdly, why worry so much about where you're gonna stay? There are plenty of places you can stay!" Billy sighed at all the blatant stupidity that was floating around in the air. "Tamaki-san, you can stay with Naru-naru..." Narumi was about to protest but Billy held up a hand to silence him. Kyouya-sempai can stay with Ochiai, Honey and Mori can stay with Kei and, well the three of you..." Here he looked at Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi. "I guess you could stay..."

"With us." Kiri interjected. "Dad won't mind. It'll be a bit crowded though." She yawned. The majority of the host club members nodded in agreement. Not a bad plan at all in their heads. Hikaru and Haruhi, however did not look all that impressed. Neither did Narumi. "Is there a problem?" Kiri scowled at the three who appeared to be less than happy with the plan. Narumi gulped.

"Nope." He said. Mussy-head had never scared him before, this was definitely weird. Maybe she didn't like arguments?

"Yes there is." It was Haruhi. "I don't feel good about forcing so many of us on you and your dad. You're already playing host to Iketani-san." Haruhi said, although it was obvious from her tone that she wanted to put some distance between herself and Hikaru.

"You could come with us, Haruhi!" Tamaki said hopefully, shooting an imploring look at Narumi. Narumi shrugged in response. At least this way he wouldn't have to keep Tamaki entertained, Haruhi could do that for him.

"I'd feel a bit awkward..." Haruhi continued to explain "In a house with just guys..." Tamaki gasped.

"Haruhi! How could you say such a thing! To even suggest that we would do anything untoward to you is shocking!" He put his hands up in front of his face and began to weep. "You really don't trust me, do you?" Haruhi smiled in spite of herself.

"No. Not really." She grinned.

"It's ok." Narumi interrupted. "My mum'll be home and besides, I've got a sister too..." Tamaki leapt up and across to Narumi.

"A sister?! That's perfect! We're all settled then!" The S.P and host club members looked at one another. It was sorted then. A week at the S.P member's homes. What mysterious wonder or terrible torture was held in store for them?


	7. Chapter 7 Chaos vs Calm!

**Calm vs. Chaos...I wonder if you can guess which house full of guests contains which...? Any way! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! :S I feel kinda bad about that... Anywho...Without further ado, please enjoy Ryokofu Invasion Chapter 7! Oh, and has everyone in the UK (and anywhere else that had an abnormal amount) been enjoying the snow? **

Haruhi breathed in deeply. The clean white sheets smelt of fresh lemon and elderflower, she pressed her face against them and closed her eyes. Her memories were brought back to Misuzu's pensionne. The warm weather, bright sun, the beautiful flowers... the laundry and other work was all fine, as long as she got an hour or two during the day to enjoy the sights and sounds of Karuizawa...That is, until the host club guys turned up and made everything difficult for her. Haruhi flipped onto her back and looked up at the ornate embossed ceiling, it had patterns of ivy and lilies weaving through each other embedded in the white painted plaster. Narumi's house was really very nice. Not as big as Tamaki's house, but he certainly came from a very wealthy family. She sat up against the bed head and looked around her temporary room. The canary yellow walls gave the room an element of warmth that was unfelt in her own room and the thick curtains that hung at the window were gold and embroidered, also with patterns of ivy. She closed her eyes again. She had better take in the solitude while it lasted. Who knows how soon it would be until Tamaki came bursting in...

*

Kaoru looked up into the dusty loft that was two meters out of his reach. Kiri stood next to him, holding a broom, the loft cover was at her feet.

"Well..." Kaoru smiled. "At least we've got it open." Kiri had poked at the hatch until it had become dislodged. "But how do we get up to get the spare futons?" He asked, trying to work out how he could help. "Yo! Hikaru! Come and help, will ya?" No response. Kaoru wandered down the narrow stairs and into the living room. Hikaru was curled up at the kotatsu table, hugging a cushion, his knees under his chin. "Hey, what's up? You look all..."

"Pathetic?" Hikaru mumbled.

"I wasn't gonna say that and you know it" He looked sympathetically at his brother. "Come on. Haruhi doesn't blame you for what happened in Karuizawa! I thought you'd realised that by now?"

"Then why did she get so pissed at me?"

"Because you blamed Arai, and after she'd thought that you'd put it behind you! She thought you'd have gotten over it by now!" Kaoru sat down to Hikaru's left and sighed. "She's probably regretting yelling at you, but you know what she's like. Haruhi has a pretty strong will."

"Hm..." Just then, a muffled banging snatched the Hitachin's minds to the present. "What was that?"

"Kiri-chan?" Kaoru called. "Kiri-chan? Are you ok?!"

*

Tamaki leant back into the soft armchair and smiled to himself. This house was possibly the most comfortable place he'd ever been. Narumi was sat awkwardly on the sofa, directly opposite him.

"Is your room ok?" He asked to break the silence.

"Ah, yes! Most excellent thank you!" Tamaki beamed. "Will I get to meet your sister while I'm here?" He asked energetically.

"Err...yeah. Sure. I'll call her now...CHISAMI!!" Narumi yelled from his seat.

"Naumi! You shouldn't yell so loud! She might be offended!" Tamaki reprimanded him, shocked at the treatment of his host's sister.

"Nah, she's used to it." He laughed. "Chisami! There's a guy here who wants to meet you!" He yelled again. Tamaki rushed over to Narumi and pushed his hands over his mouth.

"Don't yell so loud! You'll hurt her delicate hearing!" Tamaki pleaded. "And besides! Haruhi might get the wrong idea and think I want to _meet_ her!" He whispered.

"But you _do_ want to meet her?" Narumi asked, confused.

"Well, yes!" Tamaki replied and he sat down next to Narumi.

"What's the problem then? HEY! CHISA-"

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE! What's with all the yelling Nii-san?!" A short blonde girl, wearing a crimson frilled dress ambled sleepily into the room. In her arms was a small, fluffy white dog.

"Chisami, this is my...err...friend Tamaki Suoh. He's gonna be staying here for a week." The girl's eyes flickered over to Tamaki. Over his silken, golden hair, deep into his blue eyes and across his broad shoulders.

"Whoa." She whispered to herself. "He looks just like a European prince!"

*

"KIRI?!" Hikaru and Kaoru rushed up the staircase, to find at its top; Kiri. Sprawled on the ground, her red cap lay a few feet from her head. Her hair was flayed, her face not visible. To her right, a ladder lay on the carpet. The cause of her fall was now crystal clear. "Kiri?! Can you hear me?" Kaoru asked as he knelt at her side. Worry was clearly audible in his tone.

"Mm..." Kiri stirred.

"Kiri-chan?" Hikaru leant over his brother's shoulder. "Can you hear us?"

"God that hurt." She groaned, wiping her hair from her face, trying to sit up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hikaru asked as she and Kaoru stood.

"Yeah." She smiled. "No problem." She turned on her heel and was about to pick up the ladder and start where she left off but her head gave a painful twinge and the world went fuzzy in front of her eyes.

"Err, are you really sure you're ok?" Kaoru asked, disbelieving her. Kiri stumbled back but managed to steady herself, well she _thought_ she'd steadied _herself_. Kaoru was letting Kiri lean against him.

"Come on, you need a hospital, you have concussion." He sighed.

"I'm fine!" She protested.

"Shut up!" He growled as she attempted to walk away. He grabbed her by the wrist and hoisted her into his arms. "You are so stubborn! We're going to the hospital. Now...where is it?!"

**Thank you for reading!! This chapter made me want to go *squee* when writing it...What are my thoughts for the next chapter..?! I want you all to be curious! YAY for Shoujo manga/ anime! Lol!**

**Oh! And for those of you who like forums ABOUT etc is a really good one that's just starting out! Give it a try!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm very tempted to do a fan art of Kaoru carrying Kiri in his arms...What do you think? Should I draw it and post it as my avi? Oh and btw...This chapter may not be what you expected...*evil laugh***

Chisami batted her eyelashes delicately and sidled over to where Tamaki sat on the sofa. She shuffled up to him and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Hello." She smiled up at him. Narumi looked at his younger sister, disgust shone from his face. "Tamaki Suoh was it? It's nice to meet you." She giggled. Narumi could not believe his ears. Not even Tamaki would be interested in _that_!

"Alas madam! It is nice, nay, a pleasure to meet you!" Tamaki said with an air of grace and lifted Chisami's hand to his lips. Chisami blushed. Narumi gagged.

"Oh! You're perfect! I'm going to have to call the prince and apologise! I've found a new one!" Tamaki, who was clearly humouring Chisami, smiled and asked;

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" Chisami laughed.

"No, he's a she...that is, my prince is Kiri Koshiba, she rescued me from some devils. Has Nii-san introduced you yet?"

"Yes, well what I mean is, Kiri-chan and I have known each other for nearly six months now!" Tamaki grinned.

"Oh, I see." Chisami giggled girlishly.

"Ok, enough!" Narumi butted in, taking his sister aside. "Chisami, he's humouring you, he already has a love interest in this series _and _she's upstairs, secondly; he's like this to every girl he meets. Don't get the wrong idea. He's just a bit of a..."

"Charmer?" Chisami asked dreamily.

"No...I was going for 'nutter' but never mind..." Narumi sighed.

"Stop ruining it Nii-san!" Chisami grumbled, showing her true colours. She was already lost to the Suoh charm, then? Well wasn't that just perfect!

"Narumi..?"

"Hm?" Narumi turned to face his guest.

"Is that your phone ringing?" Tamaki asked. Narumi listened intently and hear the buzzing phone out in the hallway.

"Yeah it is. I'll get it now."

*

"Narumi" Kazuhiko was sat next to Kyouya in the back of a smart looking black car that was streaking through the night, its lights zigzagging in the darkness.

"Kazuhiko? What's up?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital, and you should be too."

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"Kyouya-san just got a call from the Hitachin brothers. Kiri's been taken to hospital. She fell, Narumi." Kazuhiko said sombrely.

"She fell? Fell from what?!" Narumi asked, angrily down the phone. Kazuhiko wasn't being very helpful.

"Just get there!" He said as he hung up.

"He sounded worried." Kyouya commented once Ochiai had slipped his mobile back into his pocket.

"Yeah." Ochiai smiled. "I feel a bit bad though."

"You don't _look_ like you feel bad." Kyouya grinned knowingly. "Trust me...it's all part of the plan..."

*

Hikaru and Kaoru sat in the waiting room. Kiri had gone through to the doctor, as they were not relatives they were not permitted to go in. Kaoru stood up suddenly and began to pace up and down.

"What's with you?!" Hikaru asked. "It's like you have feelings for Kiri-chan!" Hikaru spat. "I know you're worried but if that's why spit it out!"

"Jealous are we?" Kaoru laughed. Hikaru was taken aback, was his brother being that blunt? "Don't worry Hikaru; I'm not in love with Kiri. I just...noticed something. That's all." He smiled enigmatically. Hikaru was confused to say the least. Noticed something? Noticed what?

"There are times when I think I know absolutely everything about you Kaoru, but now I'm just downright confused." Hikaru stated angrily and leant back in his rather uncomfortable waiting-room-chair. "I thought our world was still just us and Haruhi and well..._kinda_ the host club, but not really."

"I guess it is...When you put it like that." Kaoru laughed.

"Huh?"

"Look, Hikaru. Let's just say that Kiri reminded me of someone in our lives, a very important person in our lives and it made me want to protect her and help her out a bit, not just because of her fall from the ladder, but because of, well, _emotional_ issues."

"You're being mysterious. I don't like it."

"Aren't I just? Anyway, I'll let you know the details when the time is right." Kaoru sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Kiri seemed to be ok when she went in to see the doctor, right?" Kaoru asked his brother, not really expecting an answer from the sultry Hikaru. "She walked ok." He continued talking to himself. "It may have just been mild concussion that made her slightly dizzy...maybe I overreacted?" He chuckled to himself. Kiri reminded him of, well _that person_ so much! Hikaru would find out soon enough who it was; after all, the Hitachin twins don't really keep secrets. Do they?

**Thanks muchly for reading! This chapter wasn't that long, huh? Please leave me a review! Kakeru Tamaki xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**My costume for the London MCM expo arrived today and inspired me to write more fanfic! Yes I will be going as Haruhi Fujioka! The Jacket's a bit big for me...but who cares?! If you're going, keep an eye out for me! (I know it's a while off yet but I also wanted the costume for a party...) Enjoy the chapter!**

"HARUHI!" Tamaki burst into the room to find an angry looking girl gaze up irritably from the bed she was sat on.

"What?!" She grumbled. She knew her peace and quiet could not last forever but really...Only twenty six minutes?! Tamaki did not even have the sense to leave her alone for an entire half an hour!

"KIRI-CHAN IS DYING!" Tamaki burst out. Haruhi sat bolt upright, her eyes wide with worry.

"What?! What happened?! Where is she?!" She stood up and pushed past Tamaki, about to run down the stairs in a vain attempt to do something, anything to help. Tamaki grabbed her arm before she could make it down two steps.

"Haha! Sorry, Haruhi! That look was so adorable! I've never seen your face so concerned before!"

"What the hell?! Let me go you idiot! Kiri-"

"Kiri's fine!" Tamaki smiled. "Narumi just left after a call from Kazuhiko-san, apparently she fell. He rang back just after Narumi left and told me that she only had minor concussion and that the twins were looking after her." Tamaki was about to continue to say that _anyone_ would be a better help to Kiri than those devilish twins, and that Narumi, Kazuhiko and Kyouya were more than enough to make up for his and Haruhi's absence, but Haruhi looked daggers through him so he remained silent.

"You don't joke about that kinda stuff sempai!" She said angrily. "Death is not a funny matter!" Haruhi flunked herself onto the neatly carpeted stairs and put her head in her hands, heaving a great sigh. Tamaki was taken aback. He'd not meant to cause Haruhi any pain, it was meant to be a joke. He moved beside her and took a seat on the step one down from hers. Their heads were now level as his height easily out-stripped hers. He sat silently, waiting for her to look up. When she did so, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Sorry." Tamaki whispered seriously. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." He gave a small, encouraging smile which Haruhi returned.

"Promise me something, sempai?" She whispered back.

"Hm?"

"Never ever, do that again." Tamaki chuckled in response.

Suddenly he became very aware how close he and Haruhi were sat. Her dress straps had fallen from her shoulders leaving the pale skin there bare; he was surprised that she wasn't cold. Her hair sat awkwardly over her forehead and her dark chocolate eyes, which shone brilliantly in contrast to the dim hallway light...

"HEY!" A loud shout from the foot of the staircase made both Haruhi and Tamaki jump to their senses. Chisami stood there; hand on hips, looking angrily up at the pair.

"Dinner's ready." She said, with a slightly more casual tone, although obviously feigned.

"Fantastic! Thank you Chisami-san!" Tamaki bounded from his seat and down the steps, and onwards to the dining room. Haruhi followed slowly, on her way past Chisami, she received a nasty look from the short blonde girl. Chisami looked at Haruhi, jealously was etched across her face. What did a princely boy like Tamaki-sama see in a plain noodle like this girl? Haruhi tried to smile at Chisami in a friendly way. Her reply was thus;

"You must be the scholarship girl." She said snidely. "Otherwise the likes of you and us..." she said referring to the Narumi and Suoh household, Haruhi presumed "would never even partake in conversation."

*

Kiri stared blankly at the many faces around her. The only person she really wanted to be there wasn't and as we know, Haruhi was otherwise engaged.

"I don't get you." She said simply. "Why are you all here?" Narumi looked at her in utter disbelief. An eyebrow raised and a fresh scent of disgust was smeared all over his facial features.

"Fine!" He said grumpily. "Next time we hear that you've been taken to hospital we'll not bother coming to check how you are!" He huffed and folded his arms. Kaoru smirked. He expected such a reaction.

"Now now Narumi, Kiri's got concussion, she's not herself." Kazuhiko grinned.

"SHE IS HERSELF!" Narumi yelled "She's the same, apathetic, un-cute, monosyllabic, mussy headed girl we've always known!" Monosyllabic? Kiri thought...That was a new one...

"Shut it Naru-naru." Kiri sighed.

"Kiri's personality is beyond the point." Kazuhiko interjected. "I suggest we let Hikaru and Kaoru take her home and we'll catch up at the club tomorrow after school." Narumi huffed in response, the others that were gathered there assumed that to be a 'yes' and split off to find their cars where their drivers would be waiting for them. Hikaru hailed a taxi for his brother and their host and they were soon back at the Koshiba residence. The Hitachins insured that Kiri went straight to sleep and spent the next few minutes attempting to find the futons that they had failed to earlier, before the fiasco began.

"Hey Kaoru..." Hikaru said as they lowered the first futon through the loft hatch.

"What?"

"Were you ever gonna tell me who this person was that Kiri reminded you of? It was Haruhi right?" Kaoru shook his head.

"Nope. Not Haruhi. I'm sure you'll work it out soon enough." Hikaru ground his teeth together in frustration. The main problem with having a brother who knew your ins and outs; was the simple fact that they knew exactly how to get you guessing...and how bad you were at it!

**Thanks for reading! Merci! Danke schon! Arigato! Please leave me a review (a happy one!) and see ya soon!**


	10. Chapter 10 Schemes and Siblings

**ARGH! I just read the most recent chapter of Ouran and was shocked!...IS HONEY TALLER THAN HARUHI?! If you've read it then take a look at the page where they're stood in Tama's dad's office! Honey really looks taller than her! It was a big shock for me...Oh and WE'RE ON CHAPTER 10!! Wahay! Congrats if you've got this far and thanks so much to those who have continued to review; Luluhalulu (always the first to review! Haha), IAMNOTADOG and AiOtaku – you guys rock! Thank you for all your support!**

Kyouya lolled back in his seat, looking up at the high ceilinged room. These Ochiai fellows weren't doing too badly for themselves after all. The decor was of very high class, the furniture was absolutely exquisite and the minah bird's cage which sat at the corner of the main living room was, if he was not mistaken, a rare Italian antique and possibly worth a small fortune, in fact, it would probably buy Haruhi's home four times over. But this was irrelevant. Kyouya moved his gaze across the room to his temporary host, Kazuhiko, who was currently on the phone to his hairdressing friend.

"It's not my problem if your sister's out of control!...No, Narumi!... We can't take Haruhi here! It'll be awkward with just the two of us guys and her!... Well Chisami will have to put up with her then!" He slammed the phone down, shaking with frustration. "Apparently Narumi's sister and Haruhi aren't getting along too well." Kazuhiko addressed Kyouya "and he doesn't want to trouble Kiri because she's got the most guests anyway."

"I am surprised." He replied dryly. "Haruhi is normally very popular with girls..."

"It seems that Chisami is jealous of Tamaki-san's attentions. And anyway, isn't her popularity with girls a result of her cross dressing?" Kazuhiko crossed his arms.

"Possibly..." Kyouya picked up his tonic water on the rocks, from the table at his left side and swirled the contents half-heartedly. "Our plan won't work so well if Kiri and Haruhi are forced to switch houses for the week. Not only will Tamaki and Haruhi be driven apart...Not good for my plan of getting Tamaki to realise his emotions... and on top of that Kiri and Narumi will be forced to live together...not so great for you." Kyouya looked up knowingly at his scheming partner. "What is it about this Koshiba girl you like?" Ochiai stiffened up considerably, affronted.

"Does it matter? The point is that this situation could be advantageous to the both of us and we should just get on with it. I trust you can find your room?" Kazuhiko asked, not expecting a reply and stormed from the room. Just as expected, thought Kyouya. There cannot exist two such ego's in a friendship. This was merely a business relationship from the very beginning.

*

Hikaru sat bolt upright. It was the middle of the night; the living room was dark, all for the one strip of moonlight that shone through the gap in the curtain and across the end of Kaoru's futon. He stood up, stretched and yawned. It was harder to sleep on the floor than he had anticipated. As quietly as possible, he wandered through the house to the small veranda at the back, where he sat, dangling his feet down into the grass. Who was the mysterious person that Kaoru spoken of? It didn't make any sense at all. Could he even be sure he'd met them? Suddenly, a creak of floorboards behind him made Hikaru jump from his skin.

"Do you often go outside at night without a pyjama top on?" Kiri asked from behind him. "Aren't you freezing?" Hikaru heaved a sigh of relief.

"Oh, hey Kiri...I'm just a bit restless is all..."

"That doesn't answer my question, but what the hell." She lowered herself to sit by him and looked across the small garden, wondering what could possibly interest a high class boy in such modest greenery. Unless... "Are you having spirals?"

"What?"

"Spirals?"

"Huh?" Hikaru leant back from Kiri in confusion. Spirals? What the...?

"Thought spirals! Whirling thoughts, you know, making it hard to sleep." Kiri said lazily, clearly irritated that Hikaru did not understand her lingo.

"Yeah!" he laughed in relief. "Something like that."

"Can I Help?" Kiri asked, unsure of what exactly she might be letting herself in for.

"Maybe. I don't suppose you know someone, someone important to Kaoru who he feels he needs to protect who, well, _you_ remind him of."

"Hm." Kiri paused for thought. "Dunno. I know who the obvious person would be."

"Haruhi? Yeah I already asked and it wasn't her." Hikaru said dejectedly but then became confused when he saw Kiri shake her head.

"No, I think I can guess who. What exactly did he say?" Kiri asked.

"Well, that it was someone important to the both of us, and that they needed to be protected, and it was because of emotional issues."

"Who do you think he knows most – in relation to all those things? Think, it's pretty clear from where I'm sitting." Hikaru racked his brains. Who did Kaoru know best...?

"Of course..!" Kiri nodded in response to Hikaru's revelation. He was a twin after all...

**Hopefully it should be obvious now who 'the person' is...if you still don't quite get it, it'll be made crystal clear in chapter 11! Please leave me a little review! It's that button right there and you don't even have to write much! Thanks a bunch! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah, Japanese music... I've been listening to nothing but the openings of FullMetal Alchemist (and Brotherhood) for about a week now...I think my parents might be getting a bit worried because I'm growing REALLY obsessed with FMA and you can hear Romi Paku and Vic Mignogna yelling from my room at all hours of the day...Anyway! This is an OHSHC and Beauty Pop fanfic! Sorry! Onwards we go..!**

Ryokofu high school was bustling, as is normal on a morning, but there was a distinct atmosphere in the air ...and it was not a pleasant one.

"We need to do something about house arrangements." Kyouya snapped as soon as Tamaki was in earshot. "I cannot stay another minute with that anti-social, out for himself, stuck up prig."

"KYOUYA!" Tamaki gasped.

"You're shocked at my rudeness? Oh grow up, Tamaki!" He huffed, looking across at Ochiai who was having a heated argument with Narumi, he could only guess what it was about.

"I'm only shocked because it's like you were describing yourself!" Tamaki said boldly, before running and hiding behind an empty desk to escape his friend's devilish glare.

"I know we're alike, don't be foolish enough to expect that it didn't occur to me. But is it not clear? We have entirely different motives and as we're so alike it's hard to say which of us is more stubborn and likely to back down first."

"Motives? Backing down?" Tamaki emerged from his hiding place tentatively. "You make it sound like the two of you were plotting some evil scheme or something." Kyouya sighed with frustration. Of course he couldn't tell Tamaki that he was planning to force him into reality by making him share accommodation with Haruhi. He wouldn't understand. "Well, whatever the case!" Tamaki continued after his friend's subdued silence. "I think the housing arrangements are just fine! No one else seems to be having problems!" How wrong he was...

*

"Err...Kiri...can I have a word?"

"Sure Ken-nii...what's up?" It was break time, Haruhi and Hikaru had met up this morning and to Haruhi's surprise, Hikaru had apologised for being rude about Arai, Kaoru had watched on, amused to see his brother blush with embarrassment. Kenichiro was leaning in the classroom window next to Kiri's seat hoping not to be noticed by the teacher on duty; after all, Ryokofu was not his school.

"Well...I don't mean to be rude...But why did you send the three Ouran students to stay with me? I didn't know they were even in this part of the country until..." Huh? Which Ouran students? The twins had been with her, Haruhi and Tamaki with Naru-naru, Kyouya with Ochiai...and Honey and Mori with Kei...right?

"Who stayed at your house Ken-nii?" Kiri asked, confused. "Kei didn't dump Honey and Mori on you did he?" Kenichiro gave her an imploring look. Kiri took that to mean yes. "That moron." Kiri sighed, brushing her bangs from her eyes, secretly planning to confront Kei in front of Naru-naru so he could yell at him instead of her. She hated yelling. But wait...he'd said 'three' she was sure of it...

"Sorry." Kenichiro shrugged. "They're not any trouble, it's just the girl..."

"Girl? But who...?" From behind Kiri, just outside the classroom door, she heard a high pitched laugh and the sound of a revving motor. Kiri, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru spun to face the classroom entrance, almost refusing to believe their ears...NO!

"HYU HYU HYU!" The door smashed open, as if by magic and a mousy haired girl with bold eyes burst into the room, wearing the Ryokofu uniform!

"RENGE?! But wait..!" Haruhi gawped. Renge had her hair in two low bunches that hung down by her ears, she was also wearing large round glasses. "What are you dressed as?!"

"This is the Beauty Pop 'Kanako' Cosplay I ordered specially for this visit! Isn't it awesome?!" she shrieked, looking awfully proud of herself. Haruhi placed her head in her hands. Thank God she was dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt today. Haruhi could not imagine Renge's reaction if she'd found out that the Haruhi she knew was in fact a girl after keeping it a secret from her for so long.

"Renge...can I have a word?" Haruhi stood from her seat and pushed Renge from the room. The normal students were looking most confused, if not downright scared. Once outside, Haruhi and Renge were joined by a broadly smiling Kiri.

"Man." She laughed, in a most unnatural Kiri-Koshiba-like way "That was random!"

"What do you reckon they're talking about?" Kaoru asked his twin, looking at the door as if he could see through it and work out their conversation by mere willpower.

"They're probably telling Renge off for showing up in such a crazy way. We've got enough attention as it is." Hikaru grinned. After all, they were members of a host club and had admiring glances from whoever looked upon them. "Oh, Kaoru!" Hikaru suddenly remembered something. "I know who your mysterious person is!" He winked and stuck out his tongue cheekily. "But that doesn't mean I understand why..." He trailed off. "How are Kiri-chan and I alike?" Hikaru looked out of the window, Ken-san had wandered off, probably afraid of facing Renge again...

"You're alike in many ways." Kaoru laughed, just as he noticed one of Kiri's classmates watching him. He winked at her and she proceeded to fall into a fit of the giggles. He turned back to his brother. "You're both as dense as hell, for starters." Hikaru folded his arms in frustration. Dense? Dense about what? Kaoru could be really mean sometimes.

**Please leave me a review! If I get 5 in the next 24 hours I'll upload another chapter straight away! ...It's 4.30 now....GO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Is it just me or do you ever wonder about the lives of people who write fanfic? I'm always thinking, 'I wonder what **_**they**_** look like?' Or 'WOAH! They live in Canada?! COOL! I wonder what it's like to live there'...Yeah...I also wonder if people would be disappointed if they met me in person, 'You're from the Isle of Man...? Where the hell is that?' ...ah, the questions in my head!**

"We haven't been in this story for a while, huh Takashi?" Honey was sat on the edge of his seat, feeling sorry for himself.

"Hm" Mori nodded in response.

"But we've had lots of time to eat extra snacks huh?" The short blonde boy grinned up at his friend.

"YEAH!" Kei bounded in to the room, a giant bowl of marshmallows in hand. "More snacks anyone?!"

*To camera* "Sometimes I wonder how these two aren't both enormously fat." Mori confessed...

**Sorry, but it doesn't look like these guys are gonna be in this chapter much either...but don't worry! They're being well fed!** **(Not just on snacks, veggies too!)**

Haruhi was looking at a downcast Renge. She had just told the cosplaying queen off for being irresponsible and for confusing half of Kiri's classmates. When Haruhi learnt from Kiri that she'd also snuck into Ken-nii's house, she felt very guilty on behalf of the wilder members of the host club and its manager.

"We're causing you so much trouble, maybe we should go back to Ouran sooner than we planned..." Haruhi suggested, aggravated that her friends had such hyperactive personalities that succeeded in getting in the way of all manner of things; such as a simple student exchange week. According to Tamaki, neither Kyouya nor Kazuhiko were getting along and she knew that Narumi's sister, Chisami, hated her guts for some strange reason of her own invention. They were all doing nothing but causing problems. The only ones that hadn't got in the way (or been dumped on an unsuspecting Kenichiro) had been; weird as it was to comprehend, the twins and Tamaki.

"You don't have to leave." Kiri said simply. "We just need to reorganise housing. There's still five minutes left of break, I'll go and find the others and tell them we need to meet up at break and discuss this." Without another word, Kiri turned on her heel and headed down the corridor towards the second year's part of the building.

"Who was that?" Renge asked bluntly. "She seems familiar somehow..." Haruhi had forgotten. When Renge had met Kiri she had been known as 'Shou' to all but the main members of the host club and the S.P. She had been doing them a favour and pretending to be a guy on behalf of the host's customers. Now Kiri's hair had grown out again there was no hope for concealing her identity.

"Oh, err...That's Shou's twin sister."

"Really?! He never said he had a sister." Renge seemed to accept it as fact, despite her doubt and skipped down the hallway.

"Where are you going, Renge?" Haruhi called after her.

"Just for a little walk. You're such a sweet boy, Haruhi. You don't need to worry about me!" She turned, grinned and carried on and skipped jovially away.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Haruhi mumbled under her breath. "It's the people you'll terrorise on your journey to wherever you're going _I'm_ worried about."

*

"We finally have a moment to ourselves." Tamaki smiled dreamily. "No one to bother us. We can chatter to our hearts content, now tell me...How are things with you?" He placed his hands delicately on the table in front of him and waited for a reply.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK!" Narumi yelled across the cafeteria table top. "We're waiting for the others! Are you having host withdrawal symptoms or something?" Tamaki toppled back off his chair in shock.

"How rude! I am trying to be civil and engage in polite conversation!" He called insulted, from the linoleum floor.

"What are you doing, milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously from behind Tamaki, looking down on the host king's sprawled form. "Your hand is in some spilled ramen."

"Ooh! Commoner school ramen! It's cold though...I don't really want to eat it..."

"It's off the floor! You don't eat stuff off the floor you idiot!" Standing up in frustration Narumi yelled down at Tamaki. Then, realising that this was not worth wasting his energy over, he sat back down heaving a heavy sigh. "Are you going to stay on the floor all lunch hour?" He growled, teeth grinding.

"Of course not!" Tamaki bounced to his feet and wiped his ramen covered hand on Hikaru's jacket. "Now, what are we all meeting up like this for?" He asked casually as the other S.P and host club members crowded around the table, sour looks on their faces.

"We're arranging accommodation changes." Kiri stepped forward, looking somewhat irritated compared to her usual apathetic self.

"Here's the plan..."


	13. Chapter 13

**I love half term. Lots of time to write! YAY! I need to plan how long this story's gonna be, it looks like its gonna go on forever because I have no idea how to end it yet, but then again, this is how I felt about Mirror Image when I was chapter 13...I was only halfway through then...dude...I write a lot...**

"Haruhi and Renge will be staying with me." Kiri stated, waiting for any disagreements. None came. "Hikaru and Kouru will be staying with Ochiai, Tamaki and Kyouya with Naru-naru, and Honey and Mori-sempai..." Kiri looked around her, "Oh, there you are. Sorry, haven't seen you in a while...You will be staying with Kei. Kei!" Kei peered timidly over the table top at the sound of his voice. "You need to look after them this time! Please don't go dumping them on Ken-nii" Kiri asked, drained of all fighting spirit.

"You dumped them on Kenichiro?! KEI! You little..!" Narumi grabbed his friend from behind and hooked his arm around his neck. "They're guests! You're supposed to look after them!" He growled, half strangling Kei.

"Don't hurt him on our account!" pleaded Honey, he ran across to Narumi with eyes wide and teary.

"Hm. Mitskuni is right. We don't mind." Mori stood at least two heads taller than everyone else in the room and imposed a frightening figure. Narumi released his hostage somewhat reluctantly. He had just realised; he and Tamaki were still living in the same house for another six days. 'Well isn't that peachy?' he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Right. Now that accommodation's sorted..." Kazuhiko said, clearly relieved that he did not have to play host to Kyouya for another second "Let's eat lunch! Can I get you anything Koshiba-san?" He asked, looking around for Kiri, but she had already begun to walk away with Haruhi and the twins. Tamaki looked from Ochiai to Narumi. From Narumi to Ochiai.

"AH! It all makes perfect sense to me now!" He said aloud, more for his own benefit than anyone else's. "Come, Narumi-kun! We need to have a chat!"

Tamaki stood sharply, grabbed Narumi's sleeve and semi-dragged him from the cafeteria and out into the sunny school courtyard which was empty save a few girls eating bento's in a far corner. Narumi stared at Tamaki, he was now too used to being worn out by this guy's character to care what he had to say. Hold on a second...

"Did you just call me 'Narumi-kun'?!" Urgh, only annoying fangirls did that to him, it made him shiver with disgust. 'Narumi-kun' just sounded wrong.

"Of course I did! I have now lived in your house! I feel that we are in a position to call each other friends now!" Tamaki beamed as he sat on the low wall at the centre of the courtyard. "But that is not the point!" He beckoned for Narumi to sit beside him, which he did, reluctantly. "It has been brought to my attention that the reason you do not want to admit your feelings for Kiri Koshiba is-"

"I DONT HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT MUSSY HEAD!" Narumi yelled so loud that the girls in the far corner looked across at the pair of them and began to mutter.

"Not so loud, my friend!" Tamaki whispered urgently, patting Narumi on the shoulder in a comforting way. "As I was saying, it's clear that you don't want people to know how you feel about Koshiba-kun because Ochiai-san seems to feel the same way about her." Tamaki stood and began to spin on the spot, petals falling down from the sky and floating around him romantically. "Oh, it is a sad thing indeed when two such friends love one beautiful maiden!"

"Get real!" Narumi huffed. "That's not the reason I won't admit – I mean, that's not the reason..!" Narumi stuttered angrily. "The reason is this; I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER, GOT IT?!" Tamaki rushed forwards and grasped Narumi by the shoulders.

"Search your feelings, Narumi! You know it to be true!" Tamaki had tears welling in his eyes. How was he supposed to fulfil his job as host king and make all women happy if the men were being so awkward?! Narumi tried desperately to look away but Tamaki's bold, tear filled, blue eyes followed his gaze wherever he looked.

"Give it a rest will ya?!" Narumi stood and pushed Tamaki aside. "There's no point in having this conversation because you won't listen no matter what I say!" Narumi started to stalk away, but Tamaki caught up with him.

"I won't tell Ochiai-san how you feel about Koshiba-kun." Tamaki said, trying to make up for his lack of tact.

"Great, thanks." Narumi said, trying to sound sarcastic, but his words came out more sincere than he had intended.

"Did you hear that Ami?" One of the first year girls in the corner of the courtyard asked her friend.

"Yeah! Narumi-sempai is in love with that Koshiba girl?! No way!" Another girl scoffed.

"She's not good enough for him!" A third whispered, jealously.

"Someone needs to teach her a lesson!" The first girl laughed maliciously.

"Yeah!"

**Are you scared..? I am! Girl bullies can be right... (I'm not gonna type the word but it's kinda like witches with a b!) Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14 Where are they!

**Hello and welcome! I have been away (in Sheffield!) and upon my return decided that fanfic (rather than homework) was the best use of my time! So here it is...chapter 14! Oh! I realised that it's actually spelt 'Ryokufu' not 'Ryokofu' APOLOGIES, I will spell it correctly from now on! But I won't be renaming the series...I think Ryokofu sounds better...I'm stubborn like that :P**

The first year's classroom was filling up again at the end of an eventful lunch hour. Haruhi watched on, somewhat irritated by the way Hikaru and Kaoru insisted on carrying on their 'brotherly love' sketches away from the host club, even in front of the Ryokufu girls. She was pretty bored, there was another five or so minutes left and Kiri had realised that her bag had gone missing, thinking she must have left it in the cafeteria, she wandered off, leaving Haruhi with the twins as they paraded around the room, catching admiring looks from giggling girls as they messed around. Renge had been missing since she'd wandered off earlier and as the bell was due to signal the end of lunch, Haruhi had little chance of finding any other host club members to chat to until the lessons began.

"Fujioka-kun?" Taro Komatsu, Kiri's friend (and cousin of the boy who'd put gum in her hair) moved to sit next to Haruhi. "Are you ok? You look kinda bored." Haruhi smiled warily.

"I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Kiri to come back, that's all." Taro shone an encouraging smile.

"I don't think she'll take too long. Kiri may be lazy, but she's normally on time for lessons." Ten minutes passed, biology class began. No sign of Kiri. Taro and Kanako were sat at the opposite side of the room to Haruhi, she was having trouble communicating with them. They might have Kiri's mobile and know where she was, but she could not get their attention to ask. She looked in front of her, Hikaru and Kaoru were chatting with a girl to their right, laughter shining from all three of their faces. But where was Kiri? Another ten minutes. The teacher finally notices Kiri's absence and asks around. No one had seen her. Surely it wouldn't take twenty minutes to find a bag?

"Sensei, do you want me to go look for her?"

"Fujioka-san! Will you be alright? You don't really know the school that well..."

"It's ok, I know my way around; Kiri gave me a tour."

"Well, if you're sure...If you get lost, just ask at the nearest classroom."

"Yes, sensei."

*

"AW, MAN! Why isn't sensei here yet?" Kei yawned from the front of the music classroom. "I wanted to play the keyboard!" Narumi, Kyouya, Kazuhiko and Tamaki were all sat at a desk, all but the latter had their arms folded in frustration. Tamaki was gazing around in awe.

"This is amazing! You have eight keyboards in here! And not a single grand piano!" He laughed to himself. "This is just the quaintest little music room I've ever seen!" Narumi's temple vein twitched.

"You're one to talk! Your clubroom was a music room right? You only had one piano!" Tamaki clutched his chest, as if realising a grave error.

"If you thought I meant a slight upon your beautiful school's facilities, I apologise!" He called for the room to hear. "It is not your fault, as commoners it is only understandable that you should have less resources that an elegant place like Ouran Academy." As an apology, this only seemed to irritate Narumi more. Tamaki was looking at him with unyielding sincerity, it was hard to not get pissed off at his constant energy. Where it came from, Narumi knew not.

"If sensei doesn't show up, I'm going to the clubroom to practice." Narumi growled, teeth grinding. The sooner he could get away from this lot the better.

"Ooh! Can I come?! I'd like to see where you work!" Tamaki pleaded, eyes like a puppy dog.

"Of course." Kazuhiko replied casually, much to Narumi's grievance. "We may even hold a Scissors Project Timed Attack while you're here." He chuckled.

"What's that?!" Asked Tamaki, excitedly.

"We pick a random student and have ten to thirty minutes to restyle her." Narumi explained. "I'll need to keep an eye out for someone to work on, I guess."

"Why don't we head over to the clubroom now and get the hair design sketched out and the makeup decided?" Ochiai suggested. "It doesn't look like sensei's going to show and Kei can go over ideas for nail art as well as our guests getting a chance to see where we work. Let's go." The other four second years mumbled in agreement and gathered their things. They wandered out into the corridor and in the direction of the S.P room, on the other side of the school.

*

Kiri was in the girl's bathroom, trying to wash the strawberry juice out of her now red stained bag. Why would anyone go this far? She assumed that at least three cartons of juice had been emptied over her bag and inside it, so that her books became drenched in the sticky liquid. Her maths and biology textbook were no longer usable, let alone legible. Her English and Japanese books had got away with soggy edges but her history book was nothing but a stodgy mass of paper that now had no purpose other than to be thrown away. She knew she'd been sneaky when she'd swapped her strawberry juice for Narumi's orange juice when he'd dropped it in the doorway yesterday, but she'd never have thought he could sink this low...

**To be continued in chapter 15...**


	15. Chapter 15 Grudges galore!

**WARNING: Mild...or err...moderate bad language in this chapter! I wonder if it's slightly OOC, but it's kinda what I've wanted to do from the beginning so please tolerate it for a little while! It won't last long...mweheheh....**

Kiri wandered over to the locker room and balanced her now empty but soaking wet bag on the radiator, the few books still usable she held under her right arm. She heaved a sigh, wondering if, or rather when, she should confront Narumi. She didn't have to wonder long, because as she placed her books in her locker, several familiar voices met her ears.

"So you can't find Kiri anywhere, Haruhi? How long have you been looking?" It was Tamaki.

"Well she didn't show up to class, and I left to look for her about fifteen minutes ago..." Haruhi.

"Trust mussy head." She heard Narumi add in, "I bet she's just skipping classes." Kiri's blood boiled, so he was bad mouthing her as well? As the voices drew closer Kiri moved towards the locker room door and stepped out into the hallway just as the others reached it.

"Kiri!"

"Sweet maiden! Alas! At last I have found you! Now, let us embrace to settle the vow that I will make here and now; that you will be safe from now on!" Tamaki smiled romantically.

"Err, sempai, you only just joined me in trying to find her..."

"None of that matters, Haruhi! How can you be so short sighted? What matters is that Kiri-chan is safe and well!" Tamaki cut his speech short when he realised the look of death that Kiri was glaring at Narumi. Narumi was looking straight back, half confused, half irritated. The four of them stood in silence for a few seconds (a few seconds that felt much, much longer!) before Narumi couldn't take the awkward pressure from the Ouran-ers anymore and the glares from Kiri became too much to bear.

"WHAT?! Why are you glaring at me?!" He yelled, glowering. Kiri said nothing. "Well?!" Yet again, nothing.

"Kiri? Is everything ok?" Haruhi asked, trying a less angry approach to get her to speak. Kiri looked over at Haruhi for a moment, their eyes met. Haruhi could tell that something wasn't right, there was definitely hurt behind her angry exterior, but before she had chance to question Kiri further...

"You really are a spoilt brat, _Narumi_." Kiri practically spat his name from her mouth, as if it felt dirty on her lips and stalked away, not breathing another syllable. The remaining three stood in stunned silence. What was that about?!

"_Narumi_?! Not once has mussy head ever called me _Narumi!" _Narumi said, shocked. "There wasn't even an honorific! No 'san' or 'sempai' not even 'Naru-naru'! What the hell did I do?!" Haruhi and Tamaki simply looked over at him, blank looks on their faces.

*

Kyouya was sat in the S.P clubroom on his laptop (which he of course had carried with him to Ryokufu...), Kei was sat at the table by the window munching on some prawn crackers and Ochiai was at his own laptop in the far corner. There was a thick, tension filled aura in the air that would have been hard to cut through, even with a meat cleaver.

"The atmosphere is heavy in here." Commented Kei; displaying one of his occasional moments of wisdom. "Do you guys really hate each other that much? Ego's are terrible things...but I wonder if they taste nice?"

"You're not making any sense." Ochiai said monotonously, not looking up from his computer screen, but thinking yet again that he mustn't underestimate his hyperactive friend.

"It is not a question of hate." Kyouya added suddenly. "It is a mere predicament centred on the fact that although our ideals match, our methods are very different." He stated.

"Yes, for example; Kyouya's methods mean that anyone is free to get hurt as long as he makes a profit, even if it means selling out his own friends!" Ochiai said bitterly, teeth grinding but still not looking up from the screen.

"That's rich coming from you. Who was it that wanted to keep their best friend from the girl both he and said friend are in love with?" Kyouya laughed maliciously.

"Don't think you know anything about me or him." Ochiai snapped, glowering over the desk. "Koshiba-san is only distracting Narumi from obtaining his goals. He'll thank me in the end."

"I wonder if that's really true." Kyouya grinned spitefully. "Or whether it's only justification to make yourself feel better."

THWACK

"Shut the hell up, bastard! I don't need you telling me how to live my life!" Ochiai sneered above Kyouya, who was now trying to help himself off the floor to which he'd been so savagely punched.

"Well now, the well brought up boy has some fighting spirit after all." Kyouya smiled. "But please bear in mind that, if you want to pick a fight with me, you have to be on top form. Let's not forget, I go to school with the two leading youths in the country for Karate and Judo." Kyouya got to his feet and stood proud, as if Ochiai had not touched him at all.

"Was that a threat?"

"Perhaps."

"Then bring it on, bitch!"

**To be continued...in chapter 16!! Now...how long do I make you wait before I publish it...? Hmm...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've just been reading over 'Mirror Image' for continuity purposes and realised how dreadfully awful my spelling is! 'Board' instead of 'Bored' and 'Kyoya' when it should be 'Kyouya' as well as the whole 'Kouru' 'Kaoru'and 'Ryokofu' 'Ryokufu' incidents! How do you put up with it?! **

Kei was at the edge of his seat, watching with utmost fascination as the two most cool and calm people he had ever met began to tear apart the S.P clubroom.

"Just because you go to school with the legendary Hanninozuka doesn't mean you know anything about fighting!" Kazuhiko mocked as he landed a punch on the square of Kyouya's chin. Kyouya toppled back, knocking several chairs to the floor as he supported himself back into stance position.

"And just because of your foul language, it doesn't mean you're as tough as you think you are!" He jeered back, roughly knocking Ochiai into Narumi's trophy shelf which proceeded to crash to the floor, the many certificates and trophy cups cascaded to the floor as well as Ochiai himself.

"Narumi's gonna skin you alive when he sees what you've done." Kazuhiko growled, standing slowly from amongst the fallen prizes and brushing himself off.

"If it means I get the chance to wipe the smug look from your face, I don't give a crap. I can easily get them restored. But then again, why would I bother? You're the one that crashed into them." Kyouya grinned a devilish smile and pushed his glasses elegantly up his nose. "You really are a waste of space Ochiai. Even if you took over your father's company it would be bankrupt within a month. You have zero business talent. Give up on it while you have the pride."

"I thought you knew." Kazuhiko snarled. "I'll be running the Scissors Project, not Alix cosmetics!"

"Oh please." Kyouya smiled incredulously. "You honestly think that this lame little club with earn you a future career? Get a grip!" He laughed maliciously and waited for Ochiai's reply.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE SCISSORS PROJECT WILL BE FAMOUS! SIX MONTHS AGO YOU DIDNT THINK IT WAS LAME! YOU WERE THE ONES WHO CONTACTED US, REMEMBER?!" Kyouya looked astonished, at his left the short ginger kid had yelled at the top of his lungs. Ochiai's lips hadn't moved...It was Kei who'd shouted?! "What the hell do you think the two of you are doing?! You've messed up the entire room, not to mention permanently bruised the S.P and the Host Club's reputations by acting like spoilt kids who don't get their own way! AND..!" Kei was now beetroot red. "YOU'VE BROKEN THE SNACK SHELF! YOUINCONSIDERATE ASS-HOLES!"

*

The school bell echoed through the building signalling the end of the day, students spilled from all doors and wandered aimlessly home. Kiri was still sat at her desk, Iori, Kanako, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru; even Taro had all left and made their way to the S.P clubroom. She sat in the class alone, looking dazedly out of the window and across the front of the school. It was early afternoon but the sky was so grey that it looked much later. Rain was evidently on its way.

*

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Narumi yelled at the top of his lungs. He entered his S.P domain with Tamaki to find...The entire room re-decorated. His trophies stood elegantly in a glass, smartly lit cabinet by the door. The far wall was lined with mirrors akin to those in Hollywood dressing rooms. There was professional salon equipment everywhere, the club room had been given some pizzazz! "THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Kyouya-san has agreed to be our new sponsor." Ochiai grinned, looking mysteriously over at Kyouya who smiled back.

"Indeed I have. I hope the improvements are to your approval Narumi-san?"

"Well duh! Wait 'til Mussy head sees this! We won't have to use her salon for long practices anymore! Oh...wait..."Suddenly Narumi remembered the day's earlier events. Kiri had growled at him, calling him a spoilt brat and for what reason?! Narumi flopped into a squishy armchair, a sulky look on his face.

"What's up Naru-naru?" Kei bounded over and grinned happily at him. "Did you realise that the redecorating was a cover-up for the mess left after the brawl?!" He smiled widely.

"What..? I...?" Narumi started, confused. Kazuhiko instantly walked over to his friends and placed a hand over Kei's mouth.

"I think Narumi's just curious about what happened to Koshiba-san. She's usually here by now after all." He said calmly whilst still covering Kei's mouth.

"She was still in the classroom when we left." Haruhi and the other first years had just wandered through the door.

"Maybe I should..."Narumi stood, about to go and find her but a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"It's ok Narumi, I'll go." Tamaki smiled gently. "After all..." He whispered. "...We don't know what set her off earlier, do we?" He winked charmingly and wandered out of the door.

*

Kiri looked around from the window to see Tamaki stood in the doorframe. He walked calmly over to her and sat at the desk beside her.

"Now, sweet princess. Do you feel like telling me what these tears are all about?" He lifted a finger to her face and swept up a fallen salt tear from Kiri's cheek. "I'm guessing there's a little more to this than meets the eye, after all, I'm told by my informants that Koshiba-kun is one of the bravest girls in school." Her actions were most out of character, she had not intended to cry, but when the person you expected to protect you from bullies like they had done before turns against you too, who do you turn to..?


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: STRONG CHEESE/ SHOUJO MANGA MISUNDERSTANDINGS PORTRAYED IN THIS CHAPTER...BORROWED PRETTY MUCH DIRECTLY FROM BP ITSELF! With changes, obviously! Come on, give me some credit, I've managed to get this far without repeating the real story plotlines!**

Kiri breathed in deeply. She wasn't about to let her emotions get the better of her. Not now. She looked over to the tall blonde boy at her side, he was smiling gently. He wouldn't push her for details, she could tell that much, he was just concerned.

"I'm fine. Something meaningless just upset me. I'm over it." She said monotonously.

"If you're sure..." Tamaki replied, not really convinced. "How long have you been sat in here? Do you fancy coming to the host club, eh, I mean S.P clubroom!" Tamaki laughed at himself. "I guess old habits die hard, right? Anyway, I'm pretty sure Haruhi and Kanako are waiting for their hair styling hero, Kiri-chan!" Kiri found herself smiling in spite of feeling miserable. Was this Suoh boy one of those people? The kind of person that makes you feel good about yourself without even trying? "Have you been leaning against the window? You have a cobweb in your hair...here! Let me get that for you, fair maiden!"

*

"Hey Hikaru, where's milord gone?" Kaoru wandered across the newly furnished clubroom to where his brother was sat on a leather couch.

"He went to look for Kiri-chan."

"Oh. Narumi went too?" He asked, looking around for any signs of the Salon de Narumi prince.

"Huh. I guess so, it looks like he just wandered off...Hey, Kaoru..." Hikaru pulled at his brother's jacket, and Kaoru took the seat beside him.

"Yeah?"

"You never did explain how Kiri-chan and I were alike. Why you felt we needed protecting, or, well, whatever it was you said." When Hikaru finished, Kaoru looked taken aback.

"So you _did_ work out who it was, I thought you'd just forgotten!"

"I've been thinking it over but, there's really very little in common with Kiri and I. We're as different as can be." Hikaru's mind wandered, his gaze caught Haruhi stood by the open window, chatting with Kenichiro Seki. She had a content smile on her face. Kaoru followed his gaze.

"Let's just say you're both a bit dense when it comes to romance matters." Kaoru laughed.

"Huh?" Hikaru snapped back to reality. "What romance?"

"This is a rom-com, Hikaru. Perhaps you hadn't noticed? Anyway, something's bound to come out sooner or later." Kaoru continued enigmatically.

"You're not making any sense." Hikaru pouted like a small child denied his favourite toy.

"Never mind." Kaoru stood from the couch and wandered over to join Haruhi and Ken in their happy little discussion. Hikaru watched on.

*

Narumi had been wandering the corridors for five minutes, trying to work out why mussy head was mad at him. She'd called him a spoilt brat. A SPOILT BRAT! That was just rude... but there was nothing he'd done to even deserve such a name-calling! Before he realised it, he was standing in the same corridor as mussy head's form room. If she was still here maybe they could get to the bottom of this without anymore name calling! However, 'mussy-head' didn't count...it wasn't exactly name calling, it was more like a nickname...as he was mulling this over in his brain, Narumi reached for Kiri's form room door and pulled it open.

Inside the room, the first thing he saw was Tamaki with his back to him. He was leaning over someone. Mussy head. Their heads were close. Too close. They weren't...? No. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He turned sharply on his heel and left the room, his mind whirling with countless thoughts. So this Tamaki Suoh, host king really was just a womanizer after all.

*

"There we go! No more cobweb in sight! That last bit was all gooped up in a knot though, sorry about that." Tamaki flashed a dazzling smile.

"It's ok, thank you." Kiri ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. "The door..." She noticed. "I swear I saw you shut it behind you."

"Hmm...Me too. OOOH! Maybe this school has commoner ghosts! Like ex-students! Or old geography teachers in ghostly tweed jackets!" Tamaki looked enthralled by the possibility of supernatural visitations.

"You like dark magic stuff?" Kiri asked simply. Tamaki shivered, remembering Nekozawa and...urgh...Beelzenef.

"No...definitely not...Come on, let's go to the club room, they'll be wondering where we've wandered off too!" The two of them left the classroom and made it halfway down the hallway before noticing a familiar face at the other end. "Ah! Narumi! Did you come to find us?" Tamaki asked with princely airs. Narumi made no reply. "Narumi?" Before either of them knew what was happening, Narumi had stalked over, grabbed Tamaki round the throat and forced him up against the wall.

"Argh! What's the matter Narumi?! Can't we sort this out like gentlemen?" Tamaki gasped through his half suffocated windpipe.

"You jerk!" Narumi growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Naru-naru?!" Kiri was shaking with anger. "First you pour strawberry juice all over my bag and now this?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What?!" Tamaki wheezed, still under Narumi's grasp.

"WHAT?!" Narumi shouted. The truth was about to spill over...

**If you want the next chapter, I suggest you leave me a review...No pressure ;P**

**Oh, and btw, Ryokofu invasion's reviews have now surpassed Mirror Image's! Thanks to everyone who's already reviewed. Especially my ff friend in Canada who ALWAYS reviews first when a new chapter's out! Thanks Lulu Halulu. YOU ROCK!**


	18. Chapter 18 Truth will out!

**Sorry it's been such a long wait for this chapter. There have been sisters weddings, many family mishaps and quite a few coursework deadlines in my path so fanfic has, unfortunately, not been the first thing on my mind. But without further ado, please enjoy The Ryokofu Invasion Chapter 18!**

Kiri stood tall, arms by her side, fists shaking with pure saturated anger. Narumi gently let go of his grasp around Tamaki's collar and walked over to face her head on, while Tamaki stood by the window trying to regain his breath.

"What do you mean I soaked your bag with strawberry juice? I didn't do anything of the sort." Narumi was not angry but concerned, Kiri could see it now. His misty brown eyes seemed to seep into her very soul, the expression there was nothing but worry. So it wasn't him who'd done it. Then who? Kiri's arms were now no longer shaking from anger, but frustration. "It wasn't those first years again was it?!" Narumi asked placidly.

"I..." Kiri tried to start. "I...I don't know." Words seemed to be failing her. Last time the first year girls had bullied her was because they thought she'd been sabotaging the S.P clubroom, but everyone now knew that it'd been Billy all along. Yet this time, she knew nothing similar was going on, and yet _she_ hadn't done anything bad either. If it was the first years that had done it, what was their motive?

"I hope you don't mind if I interrupt." Tamaki said slowly. Narumi's head shot round and he gave him the angriest of looks.

"You have no part in this conversation, JERK! So wait for your turn! One clear up at a time!" Narumi spat. Tamaki cowered against the wall, away from Narumi's gnashing teeth.

"What's your problem?" Kiri asked. "Tamaki hasn't done anything to you, so why are you being so rude, Naru-naru?" Kiri folded her arms in an attempt to act her normal self; inside however, she was still anxious about whoever it was that had poured that juice in her bag.

"It's not me I'm angry for!" Narumi's face was reddening. "It's you he was molesting!"

"Molesting?!" Kiri was downright confused.

"MOLESTING?!" Tamaki began to flail around in utter astonishment. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I swear, Narumi! I'm sorry! Whatever I did, or you think I did, or I did but didn't know about it, or people said that I did when I didn't, or you misunderstood what I did, or thought you saw that I did, I am truly sorry!" Tamaki was now towering over Narumi's face, eyes filled with tears. Narumi stepped back from his whirlwind of craziness but Tamaki just grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "Please accept my apology and tell me what it is I did wrong!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Stop trying to deny it! I saw you! I opened the door to Kiri's classroom and you were leaning over her and – and -" Narumi couldn't say it.

"Taking a cobweb from my hair."

"What?" Tamaki and Narumi blurted in unison.

"You just walked in at the wrong time and got the wrong impression, Narumi." Kiri sighed. "What you saw was Tamaki taking a cobweb from my hair. You were behind so it looked like he was kissing me, right?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO BLUNT ABOUT IT!" Both Narumi and Tamaki yelled. Kiri looked at them both, they were polar opposites yet some of their traits were scarily similar.

"Well, now we've got that out of the way we can concentrate on finding out who sabotaged my bag." Kiri mumbled.

"Ah, yes!" Tamaki interjected. "I was going to say! Does your school have security cameras?"

"Yes, but only in the main parts of the building like the entrance way and the canteen." Narumi shrugged.

"But that's perfect." Kiri mumbled to herself. "I left my bag in the canteen, came back and that's when it got soaked."

"Well there we are then!" Tamaki smiled. "May I suggest we find whoever is in charge of said camera's and catch these loathsome bullies?"

"Sure." Kiri nodded, turning back into her normal self, now that an end of this was in sight. "but first you two have to apologise for being such idiots to each other. I'll go first. Naru-naru, sorry for accusing you of ruining my bag." Narumi blushed awkwardly and unwillingly turned to Tamaki.

"err...Sorry for accusing you of molesting mussy-head." He said through gritted teeth.

"I apologise for looking like I was kissing your beloved Kiri!" Tamaki called through the corridor. Narumi froze. He had not just said that. 'your beloved Kiri.' 'your beloved Kiri'. 'your beloved Kiri.'

"Beloved?" Kiri stepped in front of the two boys. "Is there something you're keeping from me?" Narumi glared angrily at Tamaki, Tamaki gazed apologetically back. This was it then, the final straw. Narumi was murdering the Suoh boy and claiming the rights to his inheritance! That is, as soon as he'd thought up an excuse to stop mussy-head from staring at him!

**Please review! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hallo! Bonjour! Konnichiwa! Bonjourno! Hey there! This is The Ryokofu Invasion 19! Love is in the air...or is it? Read and enjoy! **

"_Your beloved Kiri?!" _Narumi hissed at Tamaki. "SERIOUSLY?! Why, dammit, why?!" He growled from the corner of his mouth, looking daggers at the tall blond rich boy.

"Oops...?" Tamaki smiled awkwardly.

"OOPS?!" Narumi roared.

"It was an accident!" Tamaki covered his head with his arms as if he was expecting a ton of rocks to land on top of him at any moment.

"IF ACCIDENTS LIKE THAT WERE OK, PRISONS WOULD BE EMPTY OF MURDERERS! YES! I AM HEAVILY IMPLYING THAT I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Narumi was hissing as loudly as he could, without making it entirely obvious to the confused girl standing three feet away what was actually being said.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki cowered under the furious Narumi's glare. "But maybe it's for the best, you know? You can finally tell her!" He whispered hopefully.

"Tell me what?" Narumi and Tamaki snapped to attention. Kiri was stood not far away; her head leant to one side. Her face looked blank but her eyes seemed bemused.

"Nothing!" Narumi called. "Tamaki was just being as over dramatic as usual! How rude of him to refer to you as..." and here he cringed "My...err..._Beloved_. Right! Glad we got that sorted! See ya later!" With that, Narumi waved a quick goodbye and dashed down the corridor and out of sight. Tamaki stood straight and sighed, resigned.

"I guess we'd better go and check the security camera's by ourselves, huh Kiri-chan?"

"Eh?" Tamaki gently took Kiri's hand and led her down the corridor.

"Come, sweet maiden! We must find evidence of the evil-doers!" He called, turning right.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Kiri asked shaking her hand free. Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks.

"Should I know where we're going? I was just trying to make a 'dramatic end of scene'!"

"I guess not. " Kiri grinned. He really was hopeless. "We needed to go left back there." She pointed back where they'd just turned.

"Oh. Well! Onwards!"

"TADAH!" Tamaki burst the door open into the faculty lounge. Three teachers looked up completely befuzzled. "SENSEI'S! PLEASE TELL US WHERE THE SECURITY VIDEOS ARE SO WE CAN CATCH THE VILLAINS!"

"Huh?" The three teacher's echoed.

"What he's trying to say, Uotani sensei, is, can we have the videos for the security cameras? Some one...err...well..." Kiri was not sure whether to be embarrassed by Tamaki's blunt approach to the situation or laugh at it. Either way, he would be seen as the 'crazy exchange student' from here on out.

"Don't be shy, Koshiba-kun!"Tamaki brandished his fist in front of him. "We are hunting for the bullies!"

"Ah!" Uotani sensei stood from her seat at her laptop and wandered over to the pair of students at the door. "A kid just came in and got them. I don't know who it was, I don't teach them. A first year I think. So if you want them, you'll have to wait until they've brought them back."

"Oh." Tamaki stumbled back. "Why did they take them and where?!"

"I don't know, the kid spoke to Jidanbo sensei, you'd have to ask _him_."

"Where is he?!" Kiri and Tamaki echoed at once

"He just went home."

"Oh." Both of their faces dropped. Someone had already taken the video's? But who? And Why? Kiri and Tamaki thanked Uotani sensei and wandered back to the S.P clubroom. They'd have to wait to apprehend the bullies after all, it seemed.

"Hey guy's where've you been? Where's Naru-naru?" Kei hopped forwards on their entrance to the clubroom.

"He hasn't come back here?" Tamaki asked.

"Nope! Haven't seen him in aaaaages! Maybe he went home then? Can I eat his snacks, Occhi?!"

"No you can't eat his snacks, Kei. Let's call it a day, guys. We can have a meeting tomorrow." Ochiai smartly pushed his glasses up his nose. The S.P and host club members gathered shrugged in agreement and made their way from the room.

"Err...How are we going to get home?" Tamaki asked, gesturing to himself and Kyouya. "We're staying with Narumi now right?"

"We'll walk you there." Kiri said simply. "I'll walk with you so you know where to go next time, but Haruhi will have to come along too, unless you remember the way back to the salon?" Kiri turned to the silent Haruhi.

"No! It's fine! I'll tag along." With matters settled, the host club and S.P headed home for the evening, leaving the warm school building just as rain began to leak from the grey heavens above.

Narumi was sat at home staring rigidly at the paused TV screen in his room. The picture that was paused was as follows; three girls stood over a shoulder bag, juice cartons in hand. The red juice was pouring into the bag, even though the picture wasn't moving and the sound wasn't active, Narumi could hear the sound of the sickening splashes and see the liquid cascade into the bag in his mind. His fist was clenched around the remote, the vein in his temple was twitching. Despite his own anger at Tamaki's slipped out words earlier, he couldn't help but think; 'no one does that to the S.P's beloved mussy-head and gets away with it!' Whoever those girls were, he was going to kill them.

**Please leave me a review! I'll give you cookies*! Kakeru Tamaki xx**

*You'll have to collect them though... :D


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG! I just heard from a friend that Kyle Hebert is gonna be at the London MCM Expo! IM SO FREAKING EXCITED NOW! LESS THAN A MONTH TO GO!! For those of you that dont know who he is...SHAME! lol (He voices Aizen from bleach, Kiba from Naruto, Falman from FMA and various others...) Its cool coz they never have any awesome voice actors....Im just waiting for Vic Mignogna now! Fingers crossed for next year!**

Kyouya, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kiri drew up to the Narumi household and knocked gently on the door. It opened slowly, a short blond figure peered around the opening she had made. Chisami smiled widely when she saw Tamaki, Kiri and this new boy but her happiness was short lived. The airs of grace vanished when she realised that Haruhi was stood not six feet behind.

"Prince-sama!" Chisami called and rushed to hug Kiri. "Are you staying over too?" She asked. So Narumi had not told her about the guest changes then.

"No, I was just showing these two how to get here." Kiri shrugged, waiting for Chisami to let go. There was no point in trying to pry her off, she'd only hold on tighter.

"These two?" Chisami noticed that Kiri had gestured to the two boys and a great weight seemed to lift from her heart. She smiled sweetly at Haruhi. "That's fine! I'll make sure they're looked after properly!" Without being able to utter another word, Kyouya and Tamaki were ushered into the Narumi residence. "I'm surprised Nii-san didn't wait for them." She added as she began to close the door behind her. "He's been home for ages! I'll go tell him off!" With that, Chisami snapped the door shut and Kiri and Haruhi were left in silence on the driveway.

"That was weird." Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Kind of like a kidnapping..."

"Yeah..." Kiri agreed. "Let's go home. I want some juice."

"Hey, Kazuhiko? Yeah it's me. There's a couple of student's I need to know the names of... I think they're first years..."

"What do they look like?"

"One's kinda tall, black hair and thick yellow glasses..."

"Ruriko Matsuda, class 1-A, head of the freshman chess club."

"...err...ok...another is short, kinda chubby, shoulder length chestnut hair, has a green shoulder bag..."

"Hanakimi Danaki, most boring and least influential person in the entire of Ryokufu high."

"...right...The third is also kinda short, has kinda milky tea coloured hair, she wears a chequered neckerchief..."

"Nemu Usagi. She dropped her book in front of me in the hall yesterday." Ochiai's information networks were as flawless as ever. Narumi took each name down on the notepad in front of him. "Why do you need these names, Narumi?" Ochiai asked, confused.

"I just thought I'd plan something special for our next S.P timed attack, how does that sound?"

"Three at once? That's ambitious, even for you."

"I was thinking of trying out this new cut I've been working on..." Narumi grinned to himself.

"Well, we can talk about it properly tomorrow."

"But that's the point, I want us to have it tomorrow!"

"Hmm... I'll have a think about it and let you know if I can get things sorted in time...Bye" Kazuhiko hung up the phone so Narumi was left listening to the sound of static. He placed the receiver down and stood from the desk in his room, stretched and wandered down to dinner. Kiri's bullies would have to wait for now, sorting out everything for the S.P timed attack tomorrow had to take priority... ninety eight percent of the female student population attended the Scissors Project's performances. There was no way those girls wouldn't show. Narumi was sure that once Kazuhiko understood the situation in its entirety, he'd be more than willing to have a hair battle tomorrow...

Kiri and Haruhi had just wandered leisurely up the steps to the Koshiba salon when they heard an almighty screech from within, followed by a deep, blood curdling yell.

"That yell..." Kiri stood stock still. "That was my dad!" She rushed up the remaining steps and burst into the salon, Haruhi was hot on her heels. "Dad?!" She needn't have worried.

"THIS GIRL KEEPS JUMPING OUT AT ME FROM BEHIND DOORS!" Seiji yelled at his daughter, pointing behind him at a giggling Renge. "She keeps demanding that I tell her where my son 'Shou' is! Please tell her that I don't have a son! And why is this crazy Otaku girl staying with us?! Did the nice boys, you know, the twins, did they go home?!"

"Ah..." Kiri was about to reply, when she realised how pointless it would be. "It's no big deal...The guys are staying with Occhi now. Is there a problem?"

"No..." Seiji trailed off, watching his stubborn daughter cross the salon placidly and go through to the main part of the house, ignoring him completely. "Why is my daughter so cold?" Seiji sobbed. Renge patted him comfortingly on the shoulder and Haruhi watched on in pure bemusement. Kiri's dad thought that the twins were 'nice boys'? He obviously hadn't played the 'which one is Hikaru' game yet.

**Quick question...Do people want Mussy-head and Naru-naru to be an item by the end or would you rather I left it ambiguous? Let me know via message or review please! I don't want to make people angry by doing the wrong thing! Kakeru Tamaki xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ah...the sweet scent of revenge!! *evil laugh* ... Enjoy the terror! Hopefully, some of you will have guessed what's gonna happen anyway... (P.S, It looks like The Ryokofu Invasion will be drawing to a close in the next few chapters... sorry...) This chapter is kinda long...sorry 'bout that!**

"KIRI! DID YOU HEAR?!" Taro burst into the class room the following morning, yelling at the top of his voice. Kiri and Haruhi looked up curiously from their geography work.

"TAROMATSU! YOU ARE LATE!" The teacher yelled. "Why do you run in yelling when the first thing you should do is apologise for your tardiness then try to catch up on the work you've missed?!" The class tensed up unanimously, waiting to hear his fate.

"You're right, sorry sensei!" Taro bowed in apology and scuttled over to Haruhi and Kiri. The teacher watched him go, fuming, but his lateness was apparently not worth punishing, after all; he didn't do it often. "Kiri!" Taro hissed from his desk. "The S.P are having a special surprise timed attack! Ochiai sempai asked me to make sure you're there!"

"Hmm..." Kiri shrugged. "I'm not really that interested."

"But this one's gonna be awesome! They've borrowed a massive screen from the drama department so they can have a live video feed, making it easier for the audience to see the close up of the cuts!" He exclaimed. "Not only that, there's gonna be three girls chosen from _our_ year to have the makeovers!"

"Three at once? Narumi's being pretty ambitious, I thought you and him were the only hair stylists." Haruhi commented.

"Billy might be in on it..." Kiri wondered aloud, but she doubted it. Narumi and Billy didn't get along that well; it'd have to be something pretty important for them to work together without tearing one another's flesh apart.

"Will you come and watch, Kiri?" Kanako asked from behind. "It might be really cool!" Kiri sat in silence for a moment or two, then sighed, resigned.

"I guess we could go." She leant heavily on the desk. "It's at lunch right?"

"YES!" Taro cheered. Haruhi gazed around at the three Ryokufu students. She wished that life at Ouran was as simple as this...

Narumi plugged in the final cable for the video link to the massive screen lining the back of the stage. Billy and Ochiai had heard the full story and were cooperating nicely. This was it then. Five minutes more and people would flock in for the S.P surprise timed attack. The three girls would be there, Ochiai had assured him. It was time for them to pay for what they did to Mussy-head. Telling them off for trying to hide her shoes wasn't enough anymore. They hadn't learnt from his warning the last time so it was time for them to get a taste of their own medicine...

Taro was practically dragging Kiri into the hall where the S.P was to hold their performance, Haruhi and Kanako were walking leisurely along behind them. When they entered the hall, they were surprised how many students had turned out to watch. The room was practically bursting at the seams.

"Ochiai told me he'd reserve us seats at the front!" Taro said excitedly. As he continued to drag Kiri forward and forced her down on an empty chair right in front of the stage. "It looks like we're just in time!" He smiled. "Look!" Ochiai, Narumi, Kei and Billy were making their way onto the stage to a tumult of applause.

"Hey there!" Kiri looked to her right. Tamaki, Kyouya and all the Ouran had turned up to witness the S.P in action too, huh? They sat down next to them and waited for the show to start.

"Welcome one and all to the S.P surprise timed attack!" Ochiai called to the masses of screaming students. "Without further ado, we will announce the names of the three girls lucky enough to have been selected for makeovers today! They are; Ruriko Matsuda, Hanakimi Danaki and Nemu Usagi!" There were three squeals from audience members and the three girls tottered over and up the steps to the stage. They stood in a line looking utterly pleased with themselves, grinning from ear to ear.

"But before we go to the makeover, there's something we want to share with the audience." Narumi took the microphone and grinned mischievously. "Cue video!" The lights in the room flickered out and the large screen at the back of the stage flooded the room with light.

"Isn't that the canteen?" Taro asked from Kiri's left. "Hey! That looks like your bag on the floor Kiri!" Kiri was starting to put one and two together. They weren't seriously going to show this? Suddenly, the three girls, still stood on the stage appeared on the screen, boxes of juice in hand. The ones on the stage looked at the screen and their jaws dropped as they watched themselves laugh, pouring juice all over Kiri's bag.

"No...?!" Tamaki muttered from Kiri's right.

All of a sudden, the video stopped, the lights came back on. The audience and the guys gathered on stage were all utterly confused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kiri called from beside the stage where she had just pulled the plug. "It was just a prank! They don't deserve public humiliation!" Narumi, the most confused of all stepped forward.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I thought you _wanted_ them to stop!"

"Not if it means losing all their self esteem." Kiri said quietly but clearly so only Narumi could hear. "Isn't it the job of the S.P to make girls beautiful?"

"Yeah...but..."

"Then why have you used a tactic like this to make them seem so ugly to everyone...?!" Kiri couldn't say anymore. She wanted him to realise that bullying back was not the way to solve the problem...but why was she so surprised? Had she expected him to talk to them in quiet and protect her again like her knight in shining armour? She turned on her heel and stalked from the room, silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Some of you thought Kiri's reaction was OTT...I read it again and totally agree...whoops....ah well, it's all part of the practice right? I hope it didn't put you off! Two chapters to go after this I think...We'll see how it goes... Enjoy instalment 22 of Ryokufu High School Scissors Host Project Club!**

His arms hung feebly by his side. How could he have been so stupid? She'd wanted the girls to stop bullying her, yes, but she didn't want to make them feel as bad as she had. Narumi clenched his fists in frustration, angry at his own thoughtless actions.

"Narumi-sempai!" He felt a touch at his shoulder and span around. It was the three first years. "We're sorry, sempai! We shouldn't have messed around with Koshiba-san's things like that." Tears of sorrow were welling in their eyes; regret was etched over every feature. "What should we do now?!" They asked desperately. "We have to go apologise to Koshiba-san!" A tight knot was compressed in Narumi's stomach. How could he make this right?

"Narumi!" A familiar voice called from the audience. He turned to see where it had come from. Tamaki had rushed to the edge of the stage and was looking up at him determinedly. "Go after her!"

"Go after her?!" Narumi asked incredulously. Was Tamaki crazy? He was the last person Mussy-head wanted to see right now!

"Go after her." Tamaki said firmly, with a strong composure Narumi hadn't seen in his eyes before. Before he knew what he was doing, before he knew where he was even headed, Narumi turned on his heel and rushed from the stage and out into the hallway. Kiri was the only thing on his mind now.

"Tamaki-sempai! Why did you do that?!" Haruhi asked, rushing forwards to her senior.

"What is the host club's job, Haruhi?"

"To make all women happy, right? But I don't think..."

"Narumi's the only one who can make this better..." Tamaki turned to face his young protégée and smiled deeply. "After all, she is his beloved Kiri-chan and he, whether either of them recognises it or not, is her knight in shining armour..."

Narumi ran down every corridor like his life depended on it. His eyes flickered left and right, left and right. No Mussy-head in sight. 'Calm down' he told himself. 'Where is her biggest comfort in this school? Where would she go if she was upset?' And then it hit him. He skidded to a halt and rushed back down the corridor he's just come, making a sharp left a moment later...there they were...the juice vendors! But no Mussy head in sight...

"Mussy-head?!" Narumi called helplessly. What was he doing? What would he even say if he found her? He moved closer to the vendors, perhaps she was in the corridor just beyond? He past them and looked down the empty hallway. No Kiri. Suddenly, a muffled 'slurp' from a straw made him freeze where he stood. Slowly, silently, he turned to look at the vendors he had just past. Sitting behind one, legs crossed, sat the upset Kiri, sipping on an orange juice. The knot in his stomach loosened and butterflies seemed to swoop in and take its place.

"Do you ever stop drinking that stuff?" He asked, half relieved he found her, half nervous that she wouldn't ever speak to him again. She didn't reply. Narumi breathed in deeply, getting himself ready for what he was about to say, he took a seat next to her on the floor and sighed. "Hey..." He began tentatively. "...I'm sorry, I...I shouldn't have done anything without your say so." He paused. The only sound was the humming of the vending machines and the steady slurping from Kiri's juice. "I was a jerk. To you, and those girls. Argh!" Irritated at his own lack of insight, Narumi put his head in his hands. "I've got a lot to work out." He confessed to the Silent Kiri. "I want to be the world's number one hairstylist but I can get there unless I practice and start treating people properly. You're still ahead of me in that respect. I just..." He paused again. "I just need you to be patient with me while I keep practicing. And...and I need you to help me. To tell me to shut up when I go too far." Head still in his hands, Narumi drew into silence. What had he expected? For Mussy-head to stand up and say 'OK! Let's go back and join the others! All is forgiven'? There was no way that would ever happen. It just wasn't her style.

There was a ruffle of clothing besides him and Narumi looked up. Kiri had stood and was looking down at him blankly. Was she still angry or not? Her expression was hard to read...

"Lets go." She said monotonously. "If you're really sorry you can make it up to those girls by giving them a real makeover before lunch is up. You say you want practice? You have fifteen minutes to get back to the hall and do all three cuts. Go."

"Huh?!" Narumi sat still, not sure of what he was hearing.

"I said, go!" Kiri smiled, but not the usual calm, happy smile that made Narumi look at her with renewed interest each time he saw it, it was a smile quite unlike the Mussy-head he knew. Let's just say that it had a hint of evil that would make Kanako squeal in fright. Narumi fumbled to his feet and began to make his way back towards the hall that the other students were gathered in, followed by the scary Kiri.

"You've got a long way to go, Number one Naru-naru." Kiri's smile relaxed into the one Narumi was used to seeing. "But I don't mind helping you get there."

**Please review! **


	23. Chapter 23 The end is nigh

**PENULTIMATE CHAPTER! It's all happened so fast, huh? It's kind of a good thing that it's got to this part of the story now, I have exams coming up and really need to study! I actually wrote this chapter, the previous two and am about to write the final instalment on the sixth of May (2010) but have slowed the updating so it lasts longer for you guys! It's weird to think that this is the last day I'll be writing about the Ouraners and Ryokufuers in this story, but every good thing's gotta end, right? **

"WOAH! Was that the wizard cut?"

"No! That was the falcon cut!"

"ACTUALLY!" Taro called to the students in the audience behind him "IT WAS THE 'SHUT UP SO I CAN HEAR THE COMMENTARY' CUT!" Kanako's eyes opened wide with shock.

"W...was that really necessary?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course it was! This is a once in a life time opportunity to see all three of the S.P's hairstylists work at once!" Kanako's gaze flitted back to the stage. Billy, Narumi and Kiri were all stood, styling the hair of the girls who had poured the juice into Kiri's bag. When Kiri and Narumi had arrived back in the hall, Narumi had claimed he was going to do all three cuts himself in the time that was left, but Kiri had said that it was only fair that she and Billy had a go at spreading some magic too. Narumi had looked really confused.

"You might be good, but you're not that good...yet." She had said. Narumi was replaying her words in his head. "You seriously think I meant for you to do all three?" She had smiled in disbelief. Billy had laughed at his presumptuousness. Mussy-head was watching out for him after all. Even though he's screwed the whole day up.

Kiri was more occupied with the cut she was doing. The scissors felt at home in her hand and she wondered how long it had been since she'd had an audience. Right and left the magic scissors slashed and stroked the thick dark hair. Concentration was key. She twirled a lock of hair in her hand and cut jaggedly for a layered effect. This was going to suit the girl quite nicely, Kiri thought. She chanced a look to her right where Narumi's face was stretched in utter focus. He really was an enigma. After all this time, all of his egotistical rants and angry ravings, all he really wanted was to get better. To improve. He didn't realise that she wanted the exact same. For herself and for him.

"Ten seconds left!" Kei called to through the microphone to the students. "Count with me! Ten, nine, eight..!"

"SEVEN...SIX!" Kiri could hear Tamaki call from the front row. He's been hopping about ecstatically since the two of them had returned, getting into swing of things and becoming possibly the most engrossed member of the audience.

"THIS IS SOO COOL HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yeah! But you don't need to deafen me! We're not in a night club, sempai!"

"Four, three, two, one!" Kei called the final seconds "STOP! Right, now our models will go backstage and change outfits. Get ready to place your votes for the best!" After several tension building moments, the three girls came out from behind a curtain. Billy's was first.

"Ruriko Matsuda!" Kei called. "Wizard cut, shoulder length, nice bounce and pretty colour!" Next came Kiri's. "Nemu Usagi! Corkscrew cut, nice slide fringe, lovely shaping around the face!" And finally, Narumi's. "Hanakimi Danaki" Kei called. The last of the girls came out from behind the curtain shyly, the first thing the audience saw was the sheer silkiness of the finish on her hair. She stepped out and stood there for the students to judge, twiddling her fingers awkwardly. "This one's a Tornado cut! And just look at the flow, the bounce! It's really pretty!" Kei called happily. "Ok, now it's time to vote!"

There were a few nervous moments as the three girls stood on stage, waiting to hear their fate. Narumi was stood at the far edge of the stage, watching the proceedings when Kiri moved to stand beside him.

"It's looking pretty good, genius-san." Kiri said, not looking at Narumi, but at his model.

"Hmm." Narumi's face cracked into a smile. "I really am good, aren't I?" He boasted playfully.

"OK! I HAVE THE RESULTS!" Kei called to the rowdy audience. Tamaki held his breath from his seat. He couldn't bring himself to vote. They were all so good! Haruhi hadn't let him see who she'd voted for, neither had Kyouya. Mori and Honey were at the back behind a bunch of giggling girls and Hikaru and Kouru had been ambushed by a group of third years and hadn't had a chance to vote either, but been forced to play the 'which one is Hikaru?' game to keep them entertained while they waited for the results to be tallied.

"In third place with sixty seven votes, It's Ruriko and Billy! Well done guys!" There was an appreciative round of applause. "In second with sixty nine, three less than the lead..." There was a sharp intake of breath from the crowd. The results had been that close? "second place goes to the infamous X-san! Narumi, school prodigy has won it again!" Narumi couldn't believe what he was hearing...he'd beaten Kiri? At last! "oh! No! Oops! Read it wrong! Sorry guys! X-san had Seventy two, not Narumi! Kiri-chan wins!"

"WHAT?" Narumi yelled, marching over to Kei and grabbing him by the collar. "Why the hell did you read it out wrong?" He growled. Kei just laughed. There was no use Narumi thought, and let go of his collar.

"Looks like you still need more practice." Kiri said placidly. She was still stood at his side.

"It looks that way doesn't it?" Narumi fumed. Irritated with himself. "Just you wait, Mussy-head! I'll defeat you one day!" He brandished his fist above his head. Kiri took that to be a promise. She would make sure he kept it, too.

**Please review or there will be no final chapter published! Yes...I am that mean! Kakeru Tamaki xx**


	24. Chapter 24 Journeys end

**Chapter 24! It feels right to end this series on its fiftieth chapter somehow...A final thank you to every single person who left me a review whether it was for Mirror Image or The Ryokofu Invasion, sorry I can't mention you all! There's been a few guys in particular that have been utterly awesome and it's been an ace story to write for them if no one else! Thanks to Lulu halulu (I hope that Canada is as cool as it sounds...!), IAMNOTADOG, KageNoNeko and Full-empty-sprit. Please enjoy the final, extra long instalment of 'The Ryokofu Invasion'. This chapter is dedicated to the awesome authors of the originals; Bisco Hatori and Kiyoko Arai – you guys...your characters are freaking amazing!**

Kaoru gazed out of his bedroom window for the last time after packing his bag. Ochiai's house was pretty nice. It was a shame they weren't staying longer. A click from behind made him aware that Hikaru was back from breakfast.

"You all packed up, Kaoru?"

"Yeah. Everything's sorted."

"It's weird to think we're leaving already. The last few days just snowballed." Hikaru joined his brother looking out of the wide window and down to the grassy back garden, splayed with rose bushes and neat shaped hedges.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Kaoru smiled. "Haruhi and Tama seemed to be busy all the time, I guess we were left out a bit."

"Not really. We spent quite a bit of time with Kiri." Hikaru said simply, leaning on the windowsill. "She really is good at the whole hair-styling thing."

"Yeah..." The twins gazed serenely out of the window and surveyed their view for the last time, drinking up the beauty of the scenery and thinking about the journey that lay ahead of them.

"WOAH! This breakfast is huge!" Honey giggled happily, bouncing into Kei's small breakfast room. The table was groaning under the weight of the largest breakfast in the history of food. Fruits, juices, cereals, pop tarts, pastries, teas, there was nothing missing. "There a pastries and everything! Look, Takashi!"

"Hm. Looks good." Mori nodded and sat at the table.

"I'm glad you approve!" Kei grinned from his own seat. "Dig in! The first person to eat ten pastries wins!" The three of them began to eat, Kei and Honey were stuffing their faces. Mori took a moment to reflect as he put a glass of juice to his lips. He wondered how likely it was that Honey asked for the same kind of breakfast again every day when he was home. Very likely, it seemed.

Chisami was sat sulking on the sofa, a cushion hugged to her face. Narumi was sat to her right, Tamaki on the seat opposite; Kyouya was stood to his left.

"You could stay a bit longer." She sniffled pitiably. "You can afford tutors to teach you what you've missed out on at school! You don't have to go back yet!"

"I'm sorry, princess." Tamaki smiled sadly. "We have a club to run that people are waiting for us to return to. We'll come and visit again soon. Or better yet, you can visit us in the summer." Tamaki said gently, trying to boost her spirits.

"Tamaki, the car's outside. We need to head off. We're meeting the others outside the Koshiba salon." Kyouya added in, looking at his watch.

"Ok. Narumi, are you ready to head off?"

"Yeah, I'll come and see you off." Narumi stood from his seat next to his sister and ruffled her hair. "Cheer up. I'll see you later." He retracted his hand quickly. She still brought him out in a rash...

Haruhi had woken up to find a note by her pillow. Renge was picked up by her father in the early hours of the morning, apparently he hadn't been told of her departure. She wasn't worried. Renge always landed on her feet. Haruhi had packed all her things away and was now waiting in the main salon for the others to arrive, watching Kiri clear away after her father who had just finished restyling a few customers' hair.

"Why don't you work as another hair dresser for your dad? You know, have two stylists in one salon." Haruhi asked. "You're good enough to go professional, you shouldn't be clearing up, it's a waste of talent."

"I need to have some kind of qualification before I can do that. Whether that means going to college and getting a degree or winning a load of competitions, I'm still not good enough yet." Kiri smiled over at Haruhi. Haruhi couldn't help but think that Kiri was too harsh on herself. Her talent alone could get her a job in any salon. "I think the others are here." Kiri said looking out the window. "Yeah, they're here. Let's head outside." Haruhi picked up her bag, Kiri dropped her broom and they both stepped out into the sunlight.

"Narumi, I forgot to ask, have you spoken to Kiri yet? You know...about how much you love her!" Tamaki whispered as Haruhi and Kiri came into view on the salon steps.

"What? Who said I was going to talk to her? And who said I love her?" Narumi hissed back.

"You didn't have to say it. There was a look of defiance on your face when we left the house this morning. I took it to mean you had either told her and was waiting for a response or was going to mention it today." Tamaki grinned.

"Give it a rest will you? Nothing is ever going to happen!"

"Romance is wasted on you!" Tamaki called, placing his hand above his heart. "Every healthy young man should at least have to courage to admit his feelings for his true love! Your 'don't care' attitude makes my heart weep!"

"Yeah, whatever. Just shut up will ya? They're coming over." With all the Host Club and Scissors Project members gathered for the final time. It was time for them to say their goodbyes.

"Hey, Kiri! You never did answer our question last year! Which host club member would you go to?" Hikaru and Kaoru echoed at once.

"I wouldn't, but thanks for asking." Kiri replied from under her red cap.

"Man! You're no fun. But don't worry! We'll get the answer out of you next time!" Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah, you can count on it." They simultaneously pulled her into a hug, winked and climbed into the limo that was waiting for them.

"GOOD BYE KEI!"

"GOOD BYE HONEY!" The two short boys hugged each other, tears spewing from their eyes. Mori looked down at them, somewhat confused.

"I can't believe I'm leaving my best snack buddy!" Honey sniffled.

"I can't believe my free snacks buddy is leaving!" Kei mumbled.

"Come on, Takashi. Let's get in the car before I change my mind." Honey sobbed, walking towards the car. Mori followed close behind but not before waving short goodbyes to the Scissors project members.

"It was...err...Interesting doing business with you." Kyouya said stiffly.

"Same." Ochiai replied tensely, sticking out his hand for Kyouya to shake. Kyouya accepted it grudgingly and turned to Kiri and Narumi who were now stood side by side opposite Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Thank you again for your hospitality but we really must be going. Haruhi, Tamaki, are you ready?" Kyouya asked curtly.

"Give us a second Kyouya!" Tamaki bounced up and down like an impatient little boy. "We want to say goodbye properly!"

"Fine! We'll wait for you in the car." Kyouya turned on his heel and joined the others in the Limo.

"Soo...." Tamaki trailed off, rocking on his heels.

"Thanks a lot guys." Haruhi smiled at Kiri. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same." Kiri smiled back. "Have a good journey."

"This scene is so touching! Hug! Hug! Hug!" Tamaki's fists were clenched with excitement and he was still jumping up and down.

"Err...we're ok, thanks sempai..." Haruhi commented awkwardly. Kiri nodded

"You guys are so cold! I'm going to hug Narumi goodbye!" Tamaki said proudly as Narumi began to shrink away from his reach. "Come back Narumi! We may not see each other for a very long time! Don't you want to say goodbye properly?"

"I'm good thanks." Narumi said, stepping back further still as Tamaki walked towards him with outstretched arms.

"Fine! I'll tell Kiri that you lo-" As soon as Narumi realised what Tamaki was threatening to do he stopped moving backwards. In fact. He ran with all his might towards Tamaki in order to cover his over active mouth, but accidently knocked him to the floor. "SEE? I knew you were going to miss me! WAIT...!" Tamaki said from where the pair of them were sprawled on the floor, Narumi was quickly rushing to his feet. "DID YOU JUST GLOMP ME?"

"SHUT UP! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Narumi flushed bright crimson. Tamaki nodded as if he understood.

"Well! It was a fantastic trip!" Tamaki grinned from ear to ear as he stood and brushed himself off. "Thanks again for having us, come on Haruhi!" The pair of Ouraner's made their way to the car and clambered in, closing to door behind them. The window began to roll down and Tamaki's face was visible through the gap. "See ya!" He waved at the remaining two S.P members. Ochiai and Kei had wandered off somewhere and Billy and Kenichiro hadn't been there to see them off to begin with. As the car started to move away Tamaki called one final thing to Narumi. "Good luck telling Kiri how you feel about her!" He yelled just as the Limo turned the corner and out of sight.

Narumi went rigid. There was no way he'd just said that. Maybe Mussy-head hadn't heard. He chanced a glance down to his right. She was looking right at him. Confused.

"That's the second time he's said something like that." Kiri said, looking Narumi straight on.

"That's because...err..." What was he waiting for...? Was he really going to follow the advice of that obsessed rich boy?

"Because...?" Kiri asked, her expression was unchanged.

"Because..." Narumi was glowing redder by the second. "Because I...I lo-"

"Oh." Kiri interrupted. "I know."

"Huh? You know? Know what? And ...I mean...how?"

"The girls who put juice in my bag. They told me why they'd done it. Apparently they were jealous because you told Tamaki you loved me. That's it isn't it? What you were going to say?" Kiri looked up at Narumi. Her expression was blank. Narumi's stomach was squirming. How can she talk about such matters as if she were talking about something she'd eaten for lunch? Was he to take this to mean she wasn't interested?

Before he could ask her further, Kiri's hand reached round to the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. Their lips met. Although at first shocked, Narumi's hands moved to either side of Kiri's soft cheeks, his thumbs gently brushing her ears. After a few moments they broke apart. Narumi couldn't believe what had just happened and was sure his face betrayed his exact thoughts because Kiri let out a most uncharacteristic giggle.

"Err...what was that?" Narumi asked breathlessly. Kiri turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"You need practice if you're gonna be number one. You want to be number one at everything right?"

"Well, I...err...wasn't really thinking about _kissing_..." He followed her awkwardly.

"Either way, you still have a long way to go." Kiri stopped for Narumi to catch up with her. As he drew level he took his hand in hers.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I know." She grinned back and the pair of them wandered into the salon. A whole new story was lying beyond. Just waiting for them...

**The End!**

**There's not going to be a follow up to this one I'm afraid. If I get an immense amount of feedback (immense being just short of message/ review stalking) I might rethink the matter after my exams but I'm not planning to write a third in the Ouran/ Beauty pop story. Thanks to everyone though, good luck in all your writing endeavours! There are some other really good BP/Ouran crossovers out there so read them too! Thanks again, Kakeru Tamaki xx**


End file.
